Ruinen des Herzens
by feather-of-an-angel
Summary: Ihr Herz ist ein Trümmerhaufen und sie kann nicht damit aufhören, es zu zerstören. Sie hasst sich selbst, doch dann trifft sie auf einen Person, der es genauso geht. Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo erst mal! Ich glaube wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt, oder etwa doch?

:verlegen am Kopf kratzt:

Nein, definitiv nicht...

Nun wie auch immer... das ist die erste Ff, die ich hier hochstelle... hab' allerdings schon einige geschrieben, keine Sorge! **Kein Erstlingswerk! **

Bevor ich euch auf das Kapitel loslasse, bitte ich euch, das Vorwort genauestens durchzulesen... ist nicht gerade eine Story, in der Jubel, Trubel und Heiterkeit herrscht... sehr düster...

Wie gerade eben schon erwähnt, ist das keine Geschichte, bei der man auf Wolke 7 schwebt. Das Rating habe ich nicht grundlos so hoch gestellt. Also alle, die es nicht so düster mögen: Bitte wegklicken!

Möchte ich euch bitten, die Warnungen, die eventuell vor dem Kapitel erscheinen, durchzulesen.

Und drittens: Mir gehört nichts, ich spiele nur ein wenig mit fremdem Eigentum.

Und nun zu etwas erfreulicherem... Der Summary :g:

Hermine hat ein Geheimnis, das keiner herausfinden darf. Seit ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts und auch schon zuvor muss sie die Rolle der fröhlichen, hilfsbereiten Hermine Granger spielen. Doch es fällt ihr immer schwerer sich zu verstellen und so langsam fällt es auf, dass sie sich verändert. Allerdings gibt es jemanden in Hogwarts, der ihre Probleme versteht und sie sogar teilt: Severus Snape.

**Ruinen des Herzens**

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine stand am See und betrachtete die winterliche Landschaft, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Sie fröstelte leicht und zog ihren Mantel noch enger um ihren Körper, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte so den eiskalten Wind abhalten, der ihr immer neue Schneeflocken ins Gesicht wehte. Von ihrem Gesicht konnte man nur die Augen sehen, da sie sich die Kapuze übergezogen hatte und zudem noch einen Schal trug.

Würde sie jemand so sehen, würde er sie garantiert für verrückt erklären, aber ihr war es egal. Sie hatte die weihnachtliche Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum einfach nicht mehr ertragen können. All das fröhliche Getue und das Gerede vom Fest der Liebe ging ihr auf die Nerven und sie konnte ihre Rolle einfach nicht mehr weiterspielen. Sie brauchte eine Auszeit.

So war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich ihren wärmsten Mantel zu schnappen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Sie seufzte leise in ihren Schal hinein, als sie in die Richtung blickte, in der das Schloss lag. Sehen konnte sie es nicht – dafür war das Schneetreiben zu dicht – aber sie wusste, dass es dort lag.

Seit Jahren spielte sie nun die Rolle der eifrigen und strebsamen Hermine Granger und es fiel ihr von Tag zu Tag schwerer, sie beizubehalten. Immer lachen, fröhlich sein, anderen helfen... das war einfach nicht ihre Natur. Bevor ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren vielleicht, aber nun...? bestimmt nicht...

Sie schlenderte einige Meter am See entlang und obwohl sie keinen Tilgzauber gesprochen hatte, hinterließ sie keine Spuren. Sie war froh, dass sie alleine war, denn sonst hätte sie wieder einmal fest aufstampfen müssen, damit sie ihre Abdrücke im Schnee hinterließ.

Sie umrundete einen Baum, sodass sie an der windgeschützten Seite stand, wo sich noch kein Schnee festgesetzt hatte und lehnte sich an das alte Holz. Warum musste das alles nur so verdammt kompliziert sein?

Sie hob den Blick und starrte an den grauen Himmel, von dem nun schon seit Tagen weiße Flocken fielen. So wie es aussah, würde es auch nicht so bald aufhören zu schneien.

Auf einmal verschwanden jegliche Farben aus ihrem Sichtfeld und die Welt war in unwirkliche Grautöne gehüllt. Hermine erschrak nicht. Sie war es gewöhnt. Ohne dass sie ihre Augen auch nur einen Millimeter bewegte, wechselte das Bild.

Die Stelle am See, wo sie bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte... eine schwarze Schatten, der näher kam... Snape sah sich missmutig um... suchte nach etwas... oder jemandem...

Hermine stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Jemand musste sie aus dem Schloss gehen gesehen haben! Mit einem leisen Knurren stieß sie sich vom Baum ab. Waren einige Momente Ruhe und Frieden denn zuviel verlangt?

°°

Snape schritt wütend durch das Schlossportal hinaus aufs Gelände. Warum sollte ausgerechnet er auf die Suche nach der besserwisserischen Granger gehen? Er war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und hatte mit dem Gör nichts zu tun!

Er war keine fünf Meter gegangen, als ihm etwas merkwürdiges auffiel. Die Gryffindor hatte keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen! Er stieß einen Fluch aus, bei dem Voldemort errötet wäre und setzte seine Suche fort. Er ging hinunter zum See, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dort war und er schnellstmöglich in seine warmen Räume zurückkonnte und eine schöne Tasse heißen Tee trinken konnte.

Eine Viertelstunde später war er am Ufer angekommen und hatte nichts, noch nicht einmal einen Hinweis gefunden, dass die junge Gryffindor auf dem Gelände war. Er drehte sich suchend einmal im Kreis, doch er konnte nichts erkennen.

„Suchen Sie mich, Sir?", fragte auf einmal eine leise Stimme hinter ihm.

Ruckartig fuhr er herum und wollte schon seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als er die schlanke Gestalt der Gryffindor erkannte, die er suchte. Ein wütendes Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn gerade vorgeführt hatte.

„Allerdings", zischte er und schritt mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zu. Den kalten Wind, der durch seine Kleidung drang, beachtete er in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. „Wieso, um Himmels Willen, mussten sie ausgerechnet heute bei diesem abscheulichen Wetter hinausgehen?", fauchte er und er war froh, dass er wieder zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden hatte.

Am liebsten wäre sie ihm in diesem Moment gehörig über den Mund gefahren, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Sie hatte weder Geduld noch Selbstbeherrschung um eine Strafarbeit bei ihm zu ertragen. „Sir, ich wollte nur in Ruhe nachdenken und-"

„Nachdenken!", höhnte er sofort und gab ihr noch nicht einmal die Chance sich zu rechtfertigen. „Das musste natürlich hier draußen sein und nicht in der Bibliothek oder einem verlassenen Korridor!"

Sie spürte heißen, alles verzehrenden Hass durch ihre Adern pulsieren und zwang sich, leise bis zehn zu zählen. „Die Mauern engen mich ein", antwortete sie leise und zwang ihre Stimme zurückhaltend zu klingen.

„Und Sie konnten nicht einfach auf einen der Türme gehen, oder?" Entgegen seiner Bemerkung verstand er durchaus, was sie damit meinte. Er selbst konnte auch nicht einfach durch die Gänge spazieren, wenn er nachdenken wollte. Er brauchte dann frische Luft und die Gewissheit, dass er von niemandem beobachtet wurde.

Severus' Wut auf sie verrauchte allmählich, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er knurrte unwillig und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Wie dem auch sei... Professor McGonagall möchte, dass ich Sie ins Schloss zurückbringe."

Sie wunderte sich, dass er ihr keine Punkte abzog oder noch irgendwelche fiesen Bemerkungen machte. Sie wäre zwar noch lieber etwas durch die Gegend spaziert, aber da sie ihr Glück nicht herausfordern wollte, folgte sie ihm lieber stillschweigend.

Auch das Wetter schien mit ihrer Entscheidung, wieder ins Schloss zurückzukehren, nicht einverstanden zu schein und strafte sie mit heftigen Schneeböen, die ihnen entgegenbliesen.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und blinzelte einige Schneeflocken weg, die sich an ihren Wimpern verfangen hatten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie konnte wieder das Schloss sehen, dass mit seinen dicken, steinernen Mauern für sie wie ein Gefängnis aussah. Sie spürte, wie sich eine eiserne Faust um ihr Herz schloss. Sie wollte nicht wieder in dieses alte, feuchte Gemäuer zurück. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder diese schrecklichen Rüstungen hören, wie sie ihre Weihnachtslieder sangen.

Snape schien ihr Zaudern bemerkt zu haben, denn er drehte sich einmal kurz um und bedachte sie mit einem seiner typischen Blicke, die so viel sagten, wie: Sie sind doch eine Gryffindor, da werden Sie doch wohl keine Angst haben wie ein Hufflepuff, oder etwa doch?

Sie biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es ein unschönes Knirschen gab, was allerdings nur sie bemerkte. Dieser Idiot wusste überhaupt nichts! Auf einmal war sie froh, dass die Ärmel ihres Mantels bis über ihre Hände reichten, denn sonst hätte er sicherlich das Zittern ihrer Fäuste bemerkt.

Als sie durch das Schlossportal schritten, schlug ihnen eine Hitzewelle entgegen, die zumindest Hermine für einige Momente den Atem raubte. Für ein paar Sekunden hatte sie das Gefühl zu ersticken und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, direkt wieder kehrt zu machen und in das Schneetreiben hinauszurennen.

Sie wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm machen, als sie die schnarrende Stimme von Snape hörte. „Nicht so schnell, Miss Granger. Ich möchte noch mit Ihnen reden, kommen sie bitte mit."

Augenblicklich drehte sie sich um und folgte ihm in den Kerker. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, warum er mit ihr reden wollte, aber es schien nichts Schlimmes zu sein, da sie in seiner Stimme keinerlei Groll heraushören konnte.

Sie musterte den Mann vor ihr durchdringend. Sie wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Bei jedem anderen konnte sie sagen, was er fühlte und zudem noch seine Gedanken erahnen, aber bei ihm versagte jegliche Menschenkenntnis, die sie aufzuweisen hatte.

Obwohl sie ihn nicht gut einschätzen konnte, war sie nur wenig überrascht, dass er mit ihr zu seinen Privaträumen ging. Wahrscheinlich verlangte es ihn nach einer heißen Tasse Kaffee.

Nachdem er endlich die etlichen Banne von seiner Tür genommen hatte, kam sie zum ersten Mal in den über sechs Jahren, die sie nun schon an der Schule verbrachte in die private Wohnung eines Lehrers.

Wortlos hängte er seinen Mantel an die Garderobe und forderte sie mit einer Handbewegung auf, das selbe zu tun. „Wollen Sie auch eine Tasse Kaffee?", fragte er, während er zu einer Tür ging, hinter der sich offensichtlich die Küche befand.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich trinke keinen Kaffee. Ein Glas Wasser wäre mir lieber", sagte sie leise aber deutlich, während sie ihm zögerlich folgte und dann im Türrahmen stehen blieb. So entging ihr auch nicht der überraschte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als sie lieber Wasser wollte.

Sie beobachtete ihn stumm, während er sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee zurecht machte und ihr ein Glas Wasser eingoss, welches er ihr dann entgegen hielt.

„Danke."

Snape nickte nur und ging zu zwei Sesseln, die direkt vor einem Karmin standen. „Setzten Sie sich", sagte er, als er sich selbst auf die Polster sinken ließ. Nachdem auch sie sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr er fort. „Was war nun der Grund, dass sie ausgerechnet bei diesem Wetter hinausgingen?", fragte er in neutralem Ton.

Sie musterte ihn kurz. Sie wusste, dass er ihr Zögern bemerkt hatte und dass er eine weitere Ausrede ihrerseits nicht dulden würde. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich bin geflüchtet. Die anderen Gryffindors sind total aufgekratzt wegen dem Ball heute Abend und tuscheln die ganze Zeit darüber, was sie tragen werden, etc, etc. Zudem sind sie der Meinung, dass man vor Weihnachten einfach gute Laune haben muss und da das bei mir nie der Fall ist..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte ins Feuer. „Ich habe sie nicht mehr ertragen und bin kurzerhand nach draußen geflüchtet, weil ich gewusst habe, dass keiner der anderen mir folgen würde."

Severus nickte verstehend und musterte ihr Gesicht, auf dem die Schatten, die vom Feuer aufgeworfen wurden, wilde Tänze vollführten. „Wie kommt es, dass eine Gryffindor so düster ist?", fragte er nach einer Weile und beobachtete genauestens ihre Reaktion.

Diese Frage brannte ihm schon länger auf der Seele. Um genauer zu sein, schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich immer mehr von Potter und Weasley distanzierte, weniger lachte und auch dunklere Farben trug, - wie auch in diesem Moment, fiel ihm auf.

Er musterte sie kurz von oben bist unten. Ein schwarzer Pullover, eine dunkelblaue Hose und schwarze Winterstiefel. Hinzu kam noch der schwarze Mantel und der dunkelrote Schal, die beide an der Garderobe hingen. Was hatte diese Veränderung herbei geführt?

„Meine Eltern starben, als ich sechs war", sagte sie leise ohne den Blick von den Flammen abzuwenden. „Daniel und Jane Granger sind lediglich meine Adoptiveltern. Die letzten Jahre habe ich das fröhliche, brave Mädchen gemimt, aber dieses Jahr habe ich einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, es vollkommen durchzuziehen."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie ausgerechnet ihm gegenüber so offen war, aber es fühlte sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise richtig an. Sie hatte – woher auch immer – die Gewissheit, dass er sie verstand.

„Wissen Ihre Freunde davon?", wollte er wissen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er die Antwort kannte. Wenige Momente wurde seine Ahnung bestätigt, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Warum haben Sie ihnen nichts davon erzählt?"

„Sie würden mich nicht verstehen", sagte sie mit einem leichten, bitteren Unterton in der Stimme, der kaum wahrzunehmen war. „Und sie würden versuchen, mich zu ändern." Sie hob das Glas zu den Lippen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Sie würden versuchen, mich zu dem fröhlichen Menschen zu machen, den ich ihnen die ganze Zeit vorgespielt habe, aber das würden sie nicht schaffen."

„Das erinnert mich an Dumbledore", murmelte Snape und lehnte sich leicht in seinem Sessel zurück. Als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte, fuhr er fort. „Er will mir auch immer weis machen, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit der Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen muss und für meine Taten keine Rechenschaft ablegen muss, aber er versteht nicht das Grundproblem."

„Das Herz ist mit jeder Tat ein bisschen gestorben, bis es schließlich nur noch ein Haufen Ruinen ist, doch um es wieder aufzubauen fehlt sowohl die Kraft als auch die Liebe oder Unterstützung einer anderen Person, sodass man entweder nur weiter machen kann, es zu zerstören oder sich von seiner Umwelt isoliert."

Snape nickte überrascht, bevor ein forschender Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht trat. „Es war nicht nur der Tod Ihrer Eltern, habe ich Recht?" Sie nickte unbestimmt. „Wollen Sie es mir sagen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Liebern nicht. Es gibt Dinge, die bleiben besser unausgesprochen." Sie sah einige Augenblicke auf ihre Hände, bevor sie den Blick hob und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das."

Snape nickte und wandte seinen Blick wieder den Flammen zu. Er selbst sprach auch nicht über die Todessertreffen oder die Übergriffe auf Muggel oder muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen. Zu sehr griffen die Bilder seine Seele oder das, was davon noch übrig war, an. Dennoch wunderte es ihn, dass sie ebenfalls so etwas erlebt hatte.

Ein leises ‚Klong' riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Blick und sah auf die Wanduhr, die über dem Karmin hing. Es war schon halb acht! In einer halben Stunde fing der Ball an und er saß hier und unterhielt sich!

Hermine war seinem Blick gefolgt und erhob sich nun. „Ich denke, ich sollte gehen", sagte sie. „Danke für die Unterhaltung." Sie ging zur Garderobe und nahm ihren Mantel sowie den Schal.

Snape war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hielt ihr nun die Tür auf. „Ich habe zu danken", erwiderte er und nickte ihr zu, als sie aus seiner Wohnung trat. „Wir sehen uns beim Ball", meinte er noch, bevor er die Tür schloss und wieder alleine in seinen Räumen war.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken ging er ins Bad und wusch sich erst einmal mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte. Er wiederholte diese Prozedur noch in paar Mal, bis er sich sicher war, dass er auch tatsächlich wach war.

Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte und von dem er zudem auch noch verstanden wurde.

°°

Hermine hetzte die Treppen hinunter zur Großen Halle. In weniger als fünf Minuten würde der Ball beginnen und sie hatte noch volle zwei Stockwerke vor sich. Ihr Schuhe hielt sie in der rechten Hand. Sie würde sie erst in der Eingangshalle anziehen, da sie sonst garantiert zu spät kommen würde.

Endlich kam sie in die Halle und schlüpfte schnell in ihre schwarzen Pumps, die rund acht Zentimeter hohe Absätze hatten. Auf einmal vernahm sie eine belustigt klingende Stimme, die von den Treppen zum Kerker kam.

„Wollen sie mit den Schuhen jemanden umbringen?", fragte Snape, der soeben in die Halle getreten war und gesehen hatte, wie sie ihre Schuhe anzog.

„Meine Füße", erwiderte sie nur und richtete sich auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das dunkelrote Kleid, das sie trug. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass sie Stunden vor dem Spiegel gestanden haben musste, aber das konnte ja nicht der Fall sein.

Das Kleid hatte keine Ärmel und wurde nur von zwei schmalen Trägern gehalten. Der rote Stoff floss – ein anderes Wort passte an dieser Stelle einfach nicht – von ihren Schultern zu ihren Knöcheln und umschmeichelte ihre zierliche Figur. Anstelle der Ärmel waren jeweils zwei dunkelrote Bänder um ihre Arme geschlungen, die an ihren Handgelenken verknotet waren und deren Enden bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen leicht hin und her schwangen.

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus", sagte er und bot ihr, als wäre es selbstverständlich, seinen Arm an, den sie auch sogleich annahm. Gemeinsam traten sie in die Halle, doch das fiel nur wenigen auf, da alle munter vor sich hin schwatzten. Um genau zu sein, bemerkten nur Dumbledore und McGonagall und beide waren nicht wenig überrascht.

Während Hermine zu ihren Freunden ging, die ihr freundlicherweise einen Platz neben Neville und Ginny freigehalten hatten, ging Severus zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich neben Dumbledore, der ihn jedoch nicht ansprach.

Das Essen verlief, wie es bei einem Festessen üblich war, äußerst schleppend, da jeder mit reden beschäftigt war und das Essen ausnahmsweise nur zweitrangig war. Doch nachdem dies endlich vorüber war, setzte die Musik ein und die Paare strömten auf die Tanzfläche. Hermine blieb an ihrem Tisch sitzen und beobachtete ihre Freunde beim Tanzen.

Harry und Ginny, Ron und Lavender, Seamus und Parvati, Neville und Hannah... Sie lächelte leicht, während sie sie mit den Augen verfolgte. Sie hatten alle im Laufe des letzten Jahres zueinander gefunden und führten jeweils eine Bilderbuchbeziehung, nun ja, die meiste Zeit.

Sie selbst hatte bis jetzt jeden Interessierten erfolgreich abgewehrt, auch wenn ihr das den Ruf einer prüden Jungfrau einhandelte, doch das war ihr ehrlich gesagt herzlichst egal.

Außer ihr saß nur noch Dean am Tisch, doch er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit einer hübschen Rawenclaw zugewendet, die am Nachbartisch saß und jedenfalls nicht abgeneigt zu sein schien. Keine fünf Minuten saß er neben ihr und führte eine angeregte Unterhaltung.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihren Blick weiter wandern, bis sie schließlich beim Lehrertisch angekommen war. Hagrid trug wieder einmal seinen grässlichen Maulwurffellanzug mit der orangefarbenen Krawatte, McGonagall trug ein hoch geschlossenes, kariertes Kleid und Dumbledore glänzte mit einer mitternachtsblauen Robe, auf die silberne Sterne gestickt war.

Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Snape, der mit angesäuerter Miene die Schüler auf der Tanzfläche betrachtete. Für einen Menschen, der die Ruhe zum Nachdenken schätzte, war so ein Menschenauflauf die reinste Hölle. Zu allem Überfluss schien Dumbledore sich nun auch noch entschlossen zu haben, eine Unterhaltung mit seinem Zaubertrankprofessor führen zu wollen. Hermine konnte sich ein winziges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Direktor war wirklich eine Nervensäge.

°°°

Derweil am Lehrertisch...

„Severus, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du und Miss Granger erst so spät zum Fest gekommen?", fragte der Direktor in diesem Moment und begab sich somit direkt in ein Mienenfeld, was er durchaus wusste.

„Ich bin ihr in der Eingangshalle begegnet", antwortete Snape und wandte seinen Blick nicht von der Schülermenge ab. Was würde er in diesem Moment dafür geben, in aller Ruhe in seinem Lieblingssessel zu sitzen mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand und ins Feuer starrend. „Und außerdem hat es ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich sie in dem Schneetreiben gefunden habe."

„Ihr habt euch nicht zufällig unterhalten?", hakte der Direktor nach und beobachtete, wie eine kleine Ader an Snapes Schläfe zu pulsieren anfing.

„Wenn du so wie so schon alles weißt, warum fragst du dann?", brauste er auf und bedachte den Direktor mit einem wütenden Blick, der aber keinerlei Wirkung zeigte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Miss Granger. Sie ist dieses Jahr sehr viel schweigsamer und ernster als die Jahre zuvor. Und da du sie suchen gegangen bist, habe ich mir gedacht, du hast etwas herausgefunden", sagte Dumbledore und bedachte die junge Frau mit einem sorgenvollen Blick, den sie allerdings nicht bemerkte.

Snape seufzte leise. „Ja, sie hat mir einen Grund genannt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht alles war. Und außerdem hat sie mir dies im Vertrauen gesagt und ich habe nicht vor, dies zu missbrauchen."

Der Schulleiter nickte verständnisvoll und sah weiterhin zu Hermine. „Das verstehe ich, aber dennoch würde ich es gerne wissen, damit ich ihr helfen kann."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst ihr genau so wenig helfen wie mir, sieh es endlich ein."

„Ich verstehe euch beide nicht", gab Dumbledore zu und nippte an seinem Rotwein.

„Und genau das ist der Punkt."

„Dennoch habe ich es mir erlaubt, für dich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk mit den anderen Professoren zu suchen." Er kramte etwas aus seinem Umhang. Einen Umschlag. „Ein zweiwöchiger Urlaub in New York. Ein Hotel haben wir dir zwar nicht reserviert, aber dafür haben wir etwas Geld gesammelt, sodass du dir darüber keine Gedanken machen musst."

Auf einmal war Snape froh, dass er seine Maske so gut beherrschte, denn anderen Falls hätte er den Direktor in diesem Augenblick fassungslos angestarrt. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Dumbledore nickte begeistert. Anscheinend hatte er Snapes Kommentar falsch gedeutet. „Doch! Und weißt du, was das beste ist? Du wirst mit einem Flugzeug dorthin fliegen! Ist das nicht toll?"

Snape zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Danke, das ist wirklich ein wundervolles Geschenk", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und nahm den Umschlag entgegen. „Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich will kurz frische Luft schnappen."

°°°

Kurz zuvor hatte auch Hermine beschlossen, dass sie es in der Halle keine Minute länger aushalten würde und war zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag geflüchtet. Sie zauberte sich ein dünnes Tuch herbei, das sie sich um den Oberkörper schlang und ging hinaus in die Kälte.

Es schneite immer noch, doch das kümmerte sie herzlich wenig. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und sah zu Hagrids Hütte, die verlassen dalag. Auf einmal wurde ihre Sicht – wie schon am Nachmittag – grau und sie sah Snape aus dem Portal kommen. Und tatsächlich wenige Momente später hörte sie, wie das Tor geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

„Wollen Sie sich erkälten?", fragte Snape, als er zu ihr getreten war und ebenfalls das Gelände überblickte. Es hatte ihn nicht im Geringsten überrascht, sie ebenfalls hier anzutreffen.

„Das nicht, aber ich wollte auch nicht länger in der Halle herumsitzen", erwiderte sie und musterte ihn von der Seite. Sie hatte deutlich den säuerlichen Unterton herausgehört, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht der Auslöser für seinen Zorn gewesen war.

„Was hat der Direktor gesagt, dass sie so wütend sind?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Er meinte wieder einmal, sich in mein Leben einmischen zu müssen und hat mir eine Reise nach New York geschenkt", erwiderte er. „Als ob ich mich für diese Stadt interessieren würde."

„Es ist durchaus eine schöne Stadt", meinte Hermine und schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die Schneeflocken loszuwerden. „Und außerdem gibt es dort einige Bücher, die man hier in England nicht bekommen würde."

„Sie waren schon einmal dort?", fragte er überrascht.

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Um genau zu sein, habe ich dort eine Wohnung, die ich von meinen Eltern geerbt habe. Ich bin gebürtige Amerikanerin", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Sehen Sie es doch einfach als die Chance, an Bücher oder Zaubertrankzutaten zu kommen, für die Sie sonst um die halbe Welt hätten reisen müssen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Draco Malfoy sucht nach Ihnen."

Bevor er noch etwas sagen oder sie zurückhalten konnte, war sie auch schon verschwunden und als er sich umdrehte, war sie bereits am oberen Ende der Treppen. Wie machte sie das nur immer? Und woher wollte sie wissen, das Draco nach ihm suchte? Ihm blieb nichts Anderes übrig als verständnislos mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

Er genoss noch einige Momente lang die Stille, die auf den Ländereien herrschte und wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg in die Halle machen, als ihm tatsächlich Draco entgegen kam. Woher hatte sie das nur gewusst?

Ich würde mich wirklich über ein paar Rückmeldungen freuen, damit ich weiß, ob ich weiterschreiben soll...


	2. Chapter 2

Und es folgt ein neues Kapitel! Die Reviewantworten findet ihr am Ende des Pitelchens!

**Ruinen des Herzens**

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen waren fast alle Schüler noch hundemüde und hatten meistens noch höllische Kopfschmerzen, da sie den Alkoholgehalt des Punsches unterschätzt hatten. Eigentlich gab es nur eine, die nicht mit den Nachwirkungen vom Vorabend zu kämpfen hatte, da sie grundsätzlich keinen Alkohol trank und auch direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Snape ins Bett gegangen war. Hermine.

So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie die einzige Schülerin war, die um Punkt sieben Uhr in der Halle saß und fröhlich ihr Müsli verspeiste. Eine halbe Stunde später trudelten dann auch die ersten anderen Schüler ein, wobei Harry und Ron noch weitere zwanzig Minuten brauchten um den Weg in die Halle zu finden. So wie sie aussahen, hätten sie wohl noch Stunden geschlafen, wenn um neun Uhr nicht der Zug gehen würde.

Doch sehr zu Hermines Missfallen hinderten die Müdigkeit und die Kopfschmerzen die anderen Schüler keineswegs daran noch mehr Krach als üblich zu machen. Besonders Lavender und Parvati, die Hermine gegenüber saßen, schienen es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, Hermines Geduld am frühen Morgen mit ihrem kreischenden Lachen auf die Probe zu stellen.

Schnell verließ Hermine die Halle und packte die letzten Sachen in ihren Koffer, den sie schon am Vortag gepackt hatte. Endlich konnte sie aus dem Gemäuer entkommen. Endlich würde sie wieder Zeit finden, um zu meditieren.

Der restliche Tag zog wie im Film an ihr vorbei. Die Zugfahrt, der Abschied von Harry, Ron und Ginny und die Einquartierung für eine Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel. Es war, als hätte sich ihr Geist entschlossen, dass dies alles nicht wichtig war und deshalb nur zu einem Bruchteil anwesend war. Unbewusst grübelte sie die ganze Zeit über Snape nach. Die Gespräche mit ihm hatten ihr mehr geholfen als zwei Wochen völlige Ruhe und Frieden.

°°°

Erst am nächsten Morgen nahm sie alles wieder bewusst wahr. Müde räkelte sie sich und dehnte ihre Muskeln, die aufgrund der harten Matratze total verspannt waren. Bevor der magische Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer auch nur einen Kommentar zu ihrem zerknautschten Aussehen machen konnte, war sie im Bad verschwunden und unter die Dusche gestiegen.

Es war einer dieser Tage, die man am liebsten schon hinter sich haben wollte. Es schneite immer noch und die Straßen und Gehwege waren allesamt von einem grauen Schneematsch bedeckt. Hinzu kam noch, dass es gerade mal sechs Uhr war und es draußen noch recht dunkel war.

Hermine schlang sich ein Handtuch um den Körper und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer, um sich geeignete Kleidung für diesen Tag herauszusuchen. Sie öffnete ihren Koffer und kramte nach ihrer dunklen Jeans. Ihre nassen Haare halfen ihr dabei recht wenig, da sie ihr immer wieder vor die Augen fielen und sich einfach nicht hinter die Ohren kämmen lassen wollten.

Endlich fischte sie das gesuchte Stück aus dem Koffer und mit ein paar weiteren Handgriffen hatte sie auch noch eine dazu passende, schwarze Bluse gefunden, die sie dazu tragen wollte. Schnell zog sie sich an und trocknete ihre Haare mittels eines Zaubers. Bevor sie jedoch hinunter ging um zu frühstücken, schlüpfte sie noch in ihre schwarzen Winterstiefel und angelte sich einen ebenso schwarzen, dünnen Schal, den sie sich um den Hals schlang.

Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, der nur müde aber zustimmend grummelte, trat sie aus dem Zimmer und verschloss die Tür. Sie blieb ein paar Momente im Gang stehen und sah aus dem Fenster, das links neben ihrer Tür in die Wand eingelassen war. Verfluchtes Wetter...

Sie machte keinerlei Geräusche, als sie die Treppe hinabstieg und in den Schankraum ging. Der junge Aushilfskellner an der Theke bemerkte sie erst, als sie direkt vor ihm auf einen der Barhocker setzte und ein Frühstück orderte.

„Schon aufgewacht oder immer noch wach?", fragte er mit einem – wie er glaubte – einnehmenden Lächeln, während er Anstalten machte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken. „Hier bitteschön, das Müsli kommt sofort", sagte er, als er ihr das tiefschwarze Gebräu vor die Nase setzte. Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn. _Das_ sollte Kaffee sein? Na, wenn er meinte... Gut, dass sie generell keinen Kaffee trank und somit auch nicht wie manch anderer koffeinsüchtig war.

Sie schenkte der dampfenden Tasse keinerlei Beachtung und wartete darauf, dass er ihr endlich das Müsli brachte. Unbewusst spielte die dabei mit einer Kette, die ihr vor langer Zeit von jemandem geschenkt worden war, an den sie sich nur ungern erinnerte. Aber wegwerfen konnte sie die Kette auch nicht. Es war wie ein Fluch.

„Scheinst wohl nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein", scherzte der junge Mann und versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen, aber dazu hatte Hermine überhaupt keine Lust. Nicht umsonst hatte sie es abgelehnt, die Ferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. So schickte sie ihm nur einen Blick, der unmissverständlich hieß: Lass mich in Ruhe oder du wirst es bereuen. Der Kellner zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Schon gut, schon gut", murmelte er leise und wusch weiter das Geschirr vom Vorabend ab.

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich nicht gerade wie eine Siebzehnjährige benahm, die den Knigge als ihre Bibel benutzte , aber das war ihr herzlichst egal. Sie konnte keinen Smalltalk führen, wenn sie sich gerade von einer Überdosis von Weihnachtsgefühlen erholen musste.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte sie ihr Frühstück beendet, wobei sie den Kaffee nicht angerührt hatte. „Ich würde gerne bezahlen", sagte sie, als gerade Tom in den Raum trat.

„Eine Nacht mit Frühstück, nicht wahr?", sagte er fröhlich und wartete gar nicht erst ihr Nicken ab. „Das macht sieben Sickel und drei Knuts." Hermine nahm den kleinen Beutel mit den Münzen von ihrem Gürtel und zählte das Geld in seine Hand ab. „Beehren Sie uns bald wieder", meinte er noch, als sie aufstand, um ihr Gepäck aus dem Zimmer zu holen.

Hermine nickte ihm anstatt eine Antwort zu geben zu und verschwand aus dem Schankraum. Sie hörte noch, wie der Kellner eine Bemerkung machte. „Komisches Mädchen..." Sie schnaubte abfällig, als sie die Stufen hinaufging und in ihr Zimmer verschwand. Warum dachte die ganze Welt, dass man den ganzen Tag gute Laune haben musste, am besten noch dreißig Stunden lang!

Sie schlüpfte in ihren Mantel und schlang sich den Schal um den Hals. Sie überprüfte noch ein letztes Mal, dass sie auch wirklich alles eingepackt hatte, dann verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie beeilte sich, aus dem Pub zu kommen und in das Taxi einzusteigen, das ihr Tom netterweise bestellt hatte.

°°°

Rund zwanzig Minuten später stand sie in der Halle vom Flughafen und wartete darauf, dass ihr Flug ausgerufen wurde. Ihren Koffer hatte sie schon aufgegeben. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch reichlich Zeit, bis der erste Aufruf ertönen würde, also beschloss sie sich einen Tee zu kaufen, da sie außer der Milch zu ihrem Müsli noch nichts flüssiges an diesem Tag zu sich genommen hatte.

Mit dem Plastikbecher in der Hand ging sie zu der großen Fensterfront, die eine ganze Seite der Wartehalle ausfüllte und betrachtete die Landebahnen, auf denen keinerlei Schnee lag. ‚Räumungsfahrzeuge', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Der Rasen zwischen den asphaltierten Strecken war noch mit einer dicken Schicht Schnee bedeckt.

Unwillkürlich musste sie an Yin und Yang denken. Yin das Dunkle und Yang das Helle. Weiblich und Männlich. Warum wurden die Frauen eigentlich immer mit dem Dunklen gleichgesetzt? Die fiese Stimme aus ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie in den letzten Tagen nur zu oft gehört hatte, meldete sich zurück: Weil das Herz einer Frau die tiefsten Schluchten enthält, in denen die schrecklichsten Dämonen herrschen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die bedrückenden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Das brachte doch so wie so nichts außer einer gehörigen Portion Kopfschmerzen. Sie trank ihren Tee aus und warf den Plastikbecher in den nächstbesten Mülleimer. Sie wollte sich schon wieder auf einen der unbequemen Stühle setzten, als ihr Flug ausgerufen wurde.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später hatte sie das übliche Prozedere durchlaufen und ließ sich auf ihren Platz im Flugzeug sinken. Da sie etwas spät gebucht hatte, hatte sie nur noch einen Platz in der Mitte einer Dreiergruppe bekommen. Etwas misstrauisch beäugte sie ihren linken Sitznachbarn, der gerade heftigst mit einer der Stewardessen flirtete. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er nich auf die Idee kam, das auch bei ihr zu versuchen und dass ihr anderer Sitznachbar etwas vernünftiger war.

„Ich hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Sie ebenfalls nach New York fliegen", sagte auf einmal Snape, der sich neben ihr niederließ.

„Und ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie schon gestern ein Flugzeug genommen haben", erwiderte Hermine überrascht und musterte ihn von der Seite.

Snape schnaubte. „Der Direktor hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mir noch sämtliche Sehenswürdigkeiten von New York mit samt ihrer Geschichte vortragen zu wollen. Und er bestand vehement darauf, dass ich ihm ein Model der Freiheitsstatue mitbringe."

Hermines Lippen verzogen sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln. „Ja, das-" Sie brach abrupt ab, als sie auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Ihrem linken Oberschenkel, wohl bemerkt. Nach einem kritischen Blick auf die Hand, die dort definitiv nichts zu suchen hatte, sah sie direkt in das Gesicht dieses „Attentäters" und musterte ihn eisig. „Was soll das?", presste sie mühsam beherrscht zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch.

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich lieber mit jemandem unterhalten, der deine Interessen teilt", sagte der Mann und lächelte sie arrogant an. Nun, sie empfand es so, auch wenn es auf andere Frauen wohlmöglich anziehend gewirkt haben mochte. „Ich bin übrigens Jonny."

Hermine zwang sich innerlich bis zehn zu zählen und Ruhe zu bewahren. ‚Das ist ein Idiot, der nichts weiter in seiner Birne hat, als reihenweise Weiber flachzulegen', sagte sie sich, bevor sie zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte. „Ich glaube kaum, dass wir die selben Interessen haben, Mr Wie-auch-immer-Sie-heißen-mögen. Es sei denn, sie kennen sich mit der Geschichte der Mongolen aus und haben wie ich mehrere Jahre Kampfsportarten trainiert", sagte sie in einem Ton, der dem von Snape im Unterricht um nichts nachstand. „Aber da dem offensichtlich nicht so ist, werden Sie gefälligst ihre Finger bei sich lassen und mich für den Rest des Fluges nicht ansprechen."

Sie schlug seine Hand von ihrem Knie und wandte sich, nachdem sie noch einen letzten, warnenden Blick in seine Richtung geschickt hatte, wieder zu Snape, der das Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet hatte. Einerseits belustigte ihn die Art, wie sie diesen Hohlkopf zurechtgestutzt hatte, andererseits beunruhigte es ihn, dass sie mehrere Jahre Kampsport gelernt hatte.

„Erinnern Sie mich bitte daran, dass ich sie nicht mehr verärgere", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Hermine machte eine wegwischende Geste mit der Hand. „Normalerweise verliere ich nicht so schnell die Kontrolle aber die Schule war etwas stressig." Nach ein paar Sekunden fügte sie noch hinzu: „Und ich leide unter Schlafmangel."

Snape wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch eine komisch klingende Stimme unterbrach ihn.

„_Verehrte Fluggäste, wir möchten sie bitten, sich anzuschnallen, da wir in Kürze abheben werden. Wenn wir unsere Flughöhe erreicht haben, können Sie sich wieder abschnallen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an werden Ihnen die Stewardessen auch gerne Getränke oder ein zweites Frühstück servieren. Wir wünschen einen guten Flug._"

Ein allgemeines Geraschel erfüllte das Flugzeug, als alle Passagiere nach ihrem Sicherheitsgurt griffen und sich anschnallten. Wenige Momente später setzte sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung und rollte an den Anfang der Startbahn. Hermine war dies schon gewohnt, da sie mehrmals im Jahr mit dem Flugzeug flog, doch für Snape, war es offensichtlich etwas neues, denn er krallte sich an seinen Armlehnen fest und lockerte seinen Griff erst, als sie den Steigflug hinter sich hatten. Seine Gesichtsfarbe blieb allerdings bei dem ungesunden grau-grün, die sie beim Abflug angenommen hatte.

„Sir?" Hermine beugte sich leicht vor und musterte ihn besorgt. „Kann es sein, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass sie fliegen?", fragte sie leise und beobachtete ihn weiterhin. Snape nickte nur. Seit dem Moment, in dem sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, war ihm ungeheuer schlecht und er fürchtete, wenn er den Mund aufmachen würde, würde er sich übergeben müssen.

In diesem Moment kam eine Stewardess vorbei, die sie fragte, ob sie etwas trinken wollten. Der Mann, _Jonny_, winkte nur mürrisch ab. Anscheinend hatte er die Abfuhr, die Hermine ihm erteilt hatte, persönlich genommen und schmollte nun. Hermine jedoch bestellte, nach einem prüfenden Blick auf Snape, für sich ein Glas Wasser und für ihn eine Cola, da sie hoffte, sie würde seinen Magen beruhigen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam die Stewardess mit einem Tablett wieder. Hermine klappte schnell die kleinen Tische vor sich und Snape auf. „Hier! Für Sie und Ihren Vater", sagte die Frau, als sie Hermine die beiden Gläser reichte.

Hermine wollte öffnete schon den Mund um sie zu korrigieren, doch sie war schon zu den nächsten Fluggästen weitergegangen. Also zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und stellte die Cola vor Snape ab, der das Glas misstrauisch beäugte. „Das wird Ihren Magen beruhigen, Sir", erklärte sie, bevor sie einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrem Glas nahm. Als er immer noch keine Anstalten machte, nach dem Glas zu greifen, setzte sie noch hinzu: „Es ist nicht giftig."

Der Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, war es durchaus.

Hermine griff nach ihrer schwarzen Umhängetasche, die sie als Handgepäck mit in das Flugzeug genommen hatte, und förderte ein Buch zu Tage, in dem sie schon seit einigen Tagen las. „Sie sind tatsächlich an mongolischer Geschichte interessiert?", fragte Snape überrascht, als er den Titel des Buches gelesen hatte.

Hermine nickte. „Ich finde es interessant", sagte sie nur und schlug das Buch auf der Seite auf, auf der sie am Vorabend geendet hatte. „Nicht jeder schafft es, innerhalb von weniger Jahrzehnte das größte Weltreich der Geschichte zu erobern."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, das Sie überhaupt nicht interessiert?", fragte er und war sich fast sicher, dass die Antwort ‚nein' lauten würde.

Hermine sah ihn kurz an. „Ja, mit Wahrsagen und dem ganzen Hokuspokus kann ich überhaupt nichts anfangen", sagte sie, bevor sie sich dem Buch zuwandte.

Snape schnaubte nur, bevor er sich schließlich zurücklehnte und sich eine kleine Pause gönnte. Mit Wahrsagen konnte kaum jemand etwas anfangen, das war keine Kunst, es nicht zu mögen.

Es schienen nur wenige Minuten vergangen zu sein, als ihn jemand sanft an der Schulter rüttelte und ihn weckte. Müde öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Hermine Granger, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. „Warum haben Sie mich geweckt?", fragte er sie vorwurfsvoll und sah sie wütend an, was ihr allerdings nichts ausmachte.

„Wir sind gelandet", sagte sie nur und deutete auf die anderen Passagiere, die teilweise schon von ihren Sitzen aufgestanden waren. In diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass sie schon ihren Mantel angezogen und sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter gehängt hatte.

Er stand auf und zog sich das Jackett an, das er gezwungenermaßen mitgenommen hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung bemerkte er, dass Hermine nicht sofort verschwand sondern auf ihn wartete. Er nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor sie aus dem Flugzeug stiegen.

°°°

Eine Viertelstunde später standen sie mitsamt ihres Gepäckes vor der Eingangshalle des J.F. Kennedy Flughafens und warteten auf ein Taxi. „In welchem Hotel sind Sie eigentlich?", fragte Hermine auf einmal, als ein schwarzes Auto vor ihnen hielt und ein älterer Mann ausstieg. „Alfred!", rief sie aus und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen richtig.

„Miss Granger, schön dass ich Sie noch antreffe. Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass ich mir erlaubt habe, Sie abzuholen?" Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Und wer ist der Herr dort?", fragte Alfred höflich und nickte Snape zur Begrüßung zu.

„Severus Snape", stellte er sich vor und erwiderte das Nicken des älteren Mannes.

„Steigen Sie ein, ich kümmere mich um Ihr Gepäck", sagte Alfred und nahm den beiden die Koffer ab um sie in den Kofferraum zu packen. „Miss Granger, was haben Sie denn in ihrem Koffer?", fragte er, als er ihren hochhob.

Hermine lächelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie die Hintertür aufmachte und Snape bedeutete einzusteigen. Sie selbst ging um das Auto herum und stieg auf der anderen Seite ein. Snape war das Ganze etwas unangenehm. Er wurde nicht oft überrumpelt und schon gar nicht von einem Muggel. Außerdem war ihm dieses Fahrzeug – Aotu oder wie auch immer die Muggel es nannten – nicht geheuer.

Er hatte sich gerade angeschnallt, als ihm einfiel, dass Hermine ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte, bevor Alfred aufgetaucht war. „Der Direktor hat es versäumt ein Zimmer für mich zu reservieren. Also werde ich sehen müssen, wo ich unterkomme." Er war immer noch wütend auf Albus, weil er ihm diese Reise eingebrockt hatte, auch wenn sie sich als nicht ganz so schlimm herausgestellt.

Hermine zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Es ist relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass sie noch ein Zimmer finden werden. Zu Weihnachten ist hier immer die Hölle los." Als sie den auffordernden Blick sah, den Alfred ihr über den Frontscheibenspiegel zusandte, setzte sie noch hinzu: „Allerdings könnte ich Ihnen ein Gästezimmer anbieten, wenn Ihnen das recht ist."

Snape sah sie überrascht an. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Danke", sagte er und war wirklich erleichtert. Wenn er sich vorstellte, in dieser riesigen Stadt ein Hotelzimmer suchen zu müssen, liefen ihm eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich durch den allmorgendlichen Berufsverkehr gequält hatten und schließlich vor einem Hochhaus hielten, das sich direkt am Central Park befand. Nach dem, was er von Albus erzählt bekommen hatte, musste das eine sehr teure Wohngegend sein.

In dem Foyer verabschiedeten sie sich von Alfred und Hermine führte Snape einen metallenen Kasten, wie er es nach kurzer Überlegung bezeichnete. Hermine hatte seinen etwas misstrauischen Blick auf den Aufzug bemerkt.

„Sir, wie lange ist es eigentlich her, dass sie in der Muggelwelt waren?", fragte sie. Ihr schwante Schlimmes. Dem Blick nach zu urteilen, den er ihr auf diese Frage hin zuwarf, war es ziemlich lange her.

„Ich war noch nie in der Muggelwelt", gab er mürrisch zu. „Meine Eltern hielten nicht sonderlich viel von Muggeln und da ich ein Slytherin war und genau genommen auch noch bin und zudem noch Todesser..." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, als wäre es nicht sonderlich schlimm.

Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, enthielt sich allerdings eines Kommentars, da sie wusste, dass jede Äußerung ihrerseits unangebracht war. Genauso wusste sie, dass Snape noch so einige Überraschungen erwarten würden. Wäre sie wie die anderen Gryffindors gewesen, hätte sie sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen können, doch sie belustigte diese Vorstellung überhaupt nicht. Eher grauste es ihr davor, die ganze Zeit auf einen Snape aufzupassen, der sich nicht im geringsten in der Muggelwelt auskannte.

Snape staunte nicht schlecht, als er aus dem Kasten hinaus kam und auf einen luxuriös ausgestatteten Flur trat. Allerdings verbarg er seine Überraschung sehr gut.

„Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen das Gästezimmer", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie ihren Koffer kurzerhand im Flur abgestellt hatte. Sie ging zu einer Tür an der linken Seite des Flurs und öffnete sie. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen. Das Bad ist direkt nebenan." Sie zeigte eine Tür weiter. „Und falls Sie Fragen haben sollten... Das dort drüben" Sie deutete auf die Tür direkt gegenüber von seinem Zimmer. „Ist mein Zimmer."

Snape nickte und verschwand im Gästezimmer. Hermine sah noch einige Momente gedankenverloren auf die verschlossene Tür, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihren Koffer in ihr Zimmer verfrachtete. Ehe sie jedoch auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, ihre Sachen einzuräumen, ließ sie sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Snape vertrauen konnte, doch das Misstrauen, das innerhalb der letzten Jahre in ihr gewachsen war, wehrte sich vehement gegen ihr Gefühl. Sie durfte ihn nicht einweihen, es wäre viel zu gefährlich für sie! Und dennoch... das, was von ihrem Herzen noch übrig war, diese zerfallenen Ruinen, war sich sicher, dass er sie nicht verraten würde.

Abrupt stand sie auf, schnappte sich frische Kleidung und ging ins Bad, um ihre Gedanken mit einer anständigen Dusche wegzuspülen. Sie hatte zwar erst vor wenigen Stunden geduscht aber nach der endlosen Sitzerei im Flugzeug kam ihr das überhaupt nicht so vor.

In eine schwarze Freizeithose und ein ebenso schwarzes Wickeltop gekleidet ging sie in die Küche, um sich einen Cappuccino mit Schokolade zu machen. Ihre Haare hatte sie sich mit einem Handtuch trocken gerubbelt und zu einem lockeren Knoten zusammengefasst.

Mit schnellen Handgriffen nahm sie sich eine Tasse aus einem der Schränke, füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte sie schließlich in die Mikrowelle. Während das Wasser erhitzt wurde, holte sie die Dose mit dem Cappuccinopulver. Als sie diese auf die Theke stellte, die den Küchenbereich vom Essbereich trennte, fiel ihr Blick auf Snape, der sie vom Türrahmen aus beobachtet hatte.

„Was machen Sie da?", wollte er wissen und nickte zu der Mikrowelle. Schlagartig wurde Hermine wieder bewusst, dass er nichts über die Muggelwelt wusste. Das konnte ja noch etwas werden...

Ohne einen Gesichtsmuskel zu verziehen antwortete sie ihm. „Einen Cappuccino. Wollen Sie auch einen?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Gefällt Ihnen Ihr Zimmer?", fragte sie beiläufig, während sie die Tasse aus der Mirkowelle nahm und drei Löffel Pulver abzählte.

„Ja", erwiderte er knapp und ließ sich auf einem der Barhocker nieder, die vor der Theke standen. Er betrachtete die elektronischen Geräte misstrauisch und entschied, dass er ihnen lieber nicht zu nahe kommen wollte.

Hermine nippte an ihrer Tasse und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche. „Hat Professor Dumbledore vorgestern mit Ihnen über mich gesprochen, Sir?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten eisernen Schweigens, das keiner von ihnen hatte brechen wollen.

Snape nickte. „Er wollte von mir wissen, warum Sie sich so verändert haben", gab er bereitwillig zu. Als er ihren geschockten Blick sah, setzte er noch hinzu: „Allerdings habe ich ihm nichts erzählt, da ich den Eindruck hatte, dass Sie mir dies im Vertrauen gesagt haben."

Hermine nickte erleichtert und lehnte sich wieder an die Arbeitsfläche, von der sie sich abgestoßen hatte. „Er hätte es nur weiter hinterfragt", sagte sie leise und schloss für einige Momente die Augen.

„Ist das der einzige Grund, warum Sie es ihm nicht sagen?", fragte Snape und beobachtete sie.

Hermine nicke vage. „Jein. Wenn er meinen wahren Nachnamen kennen würde, würde das eine Reihe weiterer Fragen beantworten und das will ich nicht."

„Und Sie haben Angst, dass er auf ihr Geheimnis stoßen könnte, das ihr Herz Stück für Stück abtötet", ergänzte Snape und erntete einen durchdringenden Blick von ihr. Sie wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Hallo?"

°°°

Bevor ich auf die einzelnen Reviews eingehe... DANKE! Ich bin schier im Dreieck gehüpft, als ich das gelesen habe! Ihr seid super:Teller mit Keksen als Dankeschön hinstellt:

**Ninna: **Ich glaube, so wie dir geht es einigen, die bis jetzt in diese Geschichte reingeschaut haben. „Freunde" sind die beiden ja nicht wirklich, sie haben eben nur ein ähnliches Problem und so etwas verbindet eben. Daher kommt auch die etwas „freundlichere" Art, die Snape an den Tag legt. Bis die beiden richtige Freunde werden, dauert es noch eine ganze Weile. Ich hoffe, du liest so lange meine Geschichte. :g:

**Jessy2104:** Jaja, die Kapitellänge... ich verzweifle doch immer wieder gerne an ihr... :verlegen am Kopf kratzt: Mit den Rätseln kann ich nur sagen, das dauert noch ein oder zwei Kapitelchen, bevor sich das ändert. Dann wird nämlich zumindest ein Teil gelüftet, wenn auch nicht auf die feine, englische Art. Aber bis dahin... :g:

**Nina-issaja:** Ne, ein Medium ist sie nicht wirklich, aber es geht schon irgendwie in die Richtung, zumindest, was ihre Winz-Visionen betrifft. Wegen dem OOC brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Die beiden werden nicht plötzlich mit Konfetti um sich werfen. Allein die Vorstellung... :sich schüttelt: gruselig!

**Fragbecki:** Kannst du meine Finger sehen, wie wundgeschrieben die sind? Sie glühen fast... :snif, snif: Hermines Geheimnis wird erst in ein, zwei Kapiteln gelüftet, ich hoffe, du hältst es so lange aus :g: Und ihre Freunde... ich glaube mich erinnert zu haben, dass die alle in einer Beziehung stecken. Dazu noch das Abschlussjahr und der „übliche" Eifer von Hermine und keiner bemerkt etwas davon, dass sie sich zurückgezogen hat.

**Sassy:** Danke für das süße Review! So etwas hört doch wirklich jeder Autor gerne! Ich hoffe, dir hat das Kapitel gefallen, auch wenn kaum Handlung drin vorgekommen ist...

**Dark-Girl-Leighanne:** Das Pitelchen hat dir zwar bei deinen Fragen wenig weitergeholfen, aber ich kann dich beruhigen, du wirst es bald erfahren!

**Meryl:** Ich? Schönen Schreibstil? Meinst du das ernst? Das hat mir noch so gut wie niemand gesagt:mit Kulleraugen anblickt: Danke!

**Sjofna:** Schnell genug weiter geschrieben? Ich hoffe doch:auf die Finger schielt, die alle mit Pflastern vollgekleistert sind: Meine Finger sind etwas lädiert! Ups...

**Granger:** Ja, solche Geschichten vermisse ich irgendwie. Hermine ist meistens diejenige, die vor Lebensfreude nur so sprüht und kaum Probleme hat. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**schokosherry:** Danke für dein Review! Du warst übrigens die erste:dich schnappt und einmal durchknuddelt: Du bist ein Schatz!

**fanfiktion.de**

**Vampire Lady:** Diese ich-habe-immer-gute-Laue Hermine geht mir langsam aber sicher etwas auf die Nerven, vor allem, da sie sehr oft **zu** nett ist. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe, ich höre wieder was von dir?

**Crimegirl:** Wow! Direkt auf deine Favoritenliste? Juhuuuu:im Zimmer auf und ab dopst: Du hast mir den Tag gerettet, so kann ich sogar den Geigenunterricht überstehen!

**Elfling:** Ich glaube, da bist du nicht die einzige, die das gerne wissen würde:g: Du erfährst bald mehr, das kann ich dir versprechen!

**Aranel Niphredil:** Hundertprozentig? Hm? Dann würde ich sagen, dass ich das auch hundertprozentig machen werde. :g:

**Werdandi:** Auch wenn du es erst in ein paar Wochen liest: Ich freue mich riesig über dein Review. Ich hoffe, dein Urlaub war besser als meiner. (Zwei Wochen auf dem Bauernhof festsitzen und nichts tun können wegen Heuallergie und Allergie gegen Bremsenstiche. Aber ich hab's ja überlebt :lacht:)

**Spider:** Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen!

**sonjaevans:** Bei mir zählt beides: Meinung und Ausruf! Ich hoffe, die bekomme ich bald zu hören bekomme. Was meinst du?

**Fragbecki:** Kann es sein, dass du mir zwei Reviews geschrieben hast? Wundere mich nur... Danke! Danke! Danke!

°°°

Und zu guter letzt kommt die übliche Bitte nach Reviews. Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, hinterlasst mir ein Review und wenn es nur ein Smily sein sollte! BIIITTEEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hier bin ich wieder! Es hat etwas gedauert, aber daran ist die blöde Schule schuld. Drei Tests in der zweiten Woche! Stellt euch das mal vor! Das ist Wucher!

Chrm, chrm... ich merke schon, das interessiert euch nicht. Ihr wollt das Kapitel, oder? °sich fragend umschaut° Jepp, dann will ich euch mal nicht länger auf die Folter spannen.

**Kapitel 3**

„Hier ist Johnson. Ich hab einen neuen Auftrag für dich." 

Sofort wurde Hermines Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos. Jegliche Emotionen, die sich zuvor vielleicht noch angedeutet hatten, waren verschwunden. „Wann und wo?"

„Morgen Abend im Central Park." 

„Wer?"

„David Miller, reicher Geschäftsmann, hat ziemlich viel Dreck am Stecken. Muss schon um die hundert Familien in den Ruin getrieben haben."

„Ich rufe dich an, wenn es erledigt ist", sagte Hermine, bevor sie den Hörer wieder auflegte. Morgen würde es wieder so weit sein. Das letzte Mal war fast vier Monate her. Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit Snape am letzten Schultag. Morgen würde sie wieder ein Stück ihres Herzens töten. Sie zwang sich mit diesen Gedanken aufzuhören und steckte sich einmal.

„Ich werde gleich einkaufen gehen. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie mitkommen", sagte sie an Snape gewandt, der versuchte etwas aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören, aber er scheiterte kläglich. Weder Freundlichkeit, noch Schmerz, noch irgendein anderes Gefühl. Wer war bloß dieser Typ gewesen, mit dem sie geredet hatte?

Er nickte mürrisch. „Dann kann ich auch dieses idiotische Modell von der Freiheitsstatue kaufen, wenn es keine Umstände macht", sagte er.

Hermine machte eine wegwischende Geste mit einer Hand. „Das ist nur ein kleiner Umweg", meinte sie, während sie zu ihrem Zimmer ging. „Geben Sie mir nur fünf Minuten", sagte sie noch, bevor sie die Tür schloss. Snape schnaubte. Sie würde garantiert länger als fünf Minuten brauchen, um sich umzuziehen. Er sah auf die Uhr und wartete. Sein Jackett hing an der Garderobe, er würde also nicht noch einmal in sein Zimmer gehen müssen.

Die Minuten vergingen und er sah sich immer mehr in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass sie sich unmöglich in fünf Minuten fertig machen konnte. Doch gerade als die letzte Sekunde vergangen war, ging die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer wieder auf und sie trat hinaus. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, eine Augenbraue überrascht hochzuziehen.

Hermine bemerkte es und in einer Ecke ihres Bewusstseins glimmte ein Funken Belustigung auf. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, den sonst so eiskalten Tränkemeister zu verblüffen.

Ihr Blick blieb zwangsläufig am Spiegel hängen, der an der Wand neben der Tür zum Fahrstuhl angebracht war. Die Veränderung war wirklich überraschend. Statt der schwarzen Freizeithose trug sie nun eine helle Jeans, die ihre schlanken Beine betonte und das schwarze Wickeltop war einem kuscheligen, naturfarbenen Pullover.

Sie angelte sich ihren Mantel und packte ihre Autoschlüssel in ihre Tasche. „Können wir?", fragte sie Snape, der immer noch an der Theke saß und sie beobachtete.

„Miss Granger, Sie scheinen zu vergessen, dass ich eigentlich nur auf Sie gewartet habe", schnarrte er, während er sich erhob und sein Jackett anzog. Seine Laune war in den Keller gesunken, da er sich soeben bewusst geworden war, dass er wieder in dieses Höllending würde steigen müssen. „Wo wollen Sie eigentlich einkaufen?", fragte er, als ihm wieder eines dieser Frauenklischees in den Sinn kam.

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick. ‚Anscheinend hat sie doch nicht alle Gefühle verbannt', dachte er bei sich, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

„In einem Supermarkt", erwiderte sie, als sie in den Fahrstuhl trat und einen Knopf drückte. „Ich hoffe, Sie können damit leben, dass ich dieses Mal fahren werde." Sie ließ einen Schlüssel an zwei Fingern hin und her baumeln.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Sie fahren? Ist das nicht erst (ich nehme jetzt einfach mal das Alter aus Deutschland und übertrage es auf England) ab 18 erlaubt?" So viel wusste er von den ständigen Vorträgen über die Muggelwelt von Albus noch, dass _sie_ eigentlich nicht die Erlaubnis haben dürfte, ein Auto zu fahren.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier in den USA ist es schon ab 16 erlaubt", sagte sie und bemerkte, wie er noch etwas bleicher um die Nase herum wurde, als er eh schon war.

Als die Fahrstuhltür wieder aufging, befanden sie sich zu Snapes Überraschung nicht in dem großzügig angelegten Foyer, sondert in einer Art Kerker, wo einige dieser Aotus, nein Autos geparkt waren. Hermine ging zielstrebig auf einen silbernen Geländewagen zu, der zur Begrüßung mit zwei gelben Lampen blinkte.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie das Auto verzaubert? So weit er wusste, konnten Muggeldinge so etwas im allgemeinen nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Albus sich einen Spaß erlaubt und ihm einen Bären aufgebunden. Er schnaubte wütend. Das sah dem Direktor mal wieder ähnlich. Er blieb neben diesem „metallenen Monster" stehen, das äußerst gut in Hagrids Sammlung gepasst hätte, und betrachtete es erst einmal misstrauisch.

Hermine, die sein Zögern bemerkt hatte, sah ihn an. Bei diesem Blick lief ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Hätte er nicht hundertprozentig gewusst, dass sie noch unter den Lebenden weilte, hätte er gesagt, dass sie garantiert tot wäre. Sie hatte so ausdruckslose Augen... Innerlich schalt er sich dafür, dass er sich so viele Gedanken um sie machte, aber sie erinnerte ihn zu viel an sich selbst, nur dass er sich hinter einer Mauer aus eisiger Kälte versteckte anstatt endloser Meere aus Emotionslosigkeit.

Er bemerkte, dass sie sich schon hinter das Steuer gesetzt hatte und zwang sich endlich dazu, ebenfalls eine Tür zu öffnen und in das Auto zu steigen. Wann war er so zurückhaltend geworden? Er hatte sich kaum hingesetzt und angeschnallt, als Hermine den Motor startete und aus der Tiefgarage fuhr. „Sind Sie sicher, dass sie Autofahren können?", fragte er. Er konnte seine Verunsichertheit nicht vollkommen verbannen und hasste sich im nächsten Moment selbst dafür.

Doch ein Gutes hatte sein kleiner Ausrutscher, wie er bemerkte. Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten. Ob aus Belustigung oder Verärgerung konnte er nicht sagen, aber er war froh, dass sie wenigstens eine Reaktion zeigte. Mental schüttelte er den Kopf. Seit wann konnte er nicht mehr sagen, was in seinem Gesprächspartner vorging?

Sein Blick fiel auf die vielen Knöpfe und Schalter, die sich am Armaturenbrett befanden. Hieße er Arthur Weasley, würde er mit Hermine ein nie enden wollendes Frage-Antwort-Spiel spielen, doch so wandte er einfach seinen Blick nach draußen und beobachtete die Menschen, die die Straßen entlang eilten. Hier ging es noch hektischer zu als in der Winkelgasse.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Hermine abgebogen war und anscheinend in einer weiteren Tiefgarage parken wollte. Bevor sie in diesen neuen _Kerker_ hineinfuhren, konnte er noch einen Blick auf ein Schild erhaschen, das „Frische Lebensmittel rund um die Uhr" versprach. Wieder blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mental den Kopf zu schütteln. In welcher chaotischen Stadt war er denn hier gelandet?

Er folgte Hermine zu einem weiteren dieser metallenen Kästen und stieg hinein. Es interessierte ihn genau genommen schon, wie diese Dinger nun eigentlich hießen, aber er befand es für unter seiner Würde, nachzufragen. Er würde sich während der nächsten zwei Wochen wahrscheinlich schon genug blamieren.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als der Kasten anhielt und den Blick auf das wohl luxuriöseste Lebensmittelgeschäft freigab, das er je gesehen hatte. Das war wirklich eine merkwürdige Stadt. Er war so in seine Betrachtung des Eingangsbereiches fixiert, dass er nicht bemerkte. wie Hermine einen Einkaufswagen holte.

„Professor?", fragte sie und riss ihn so aus seiner Betrachtung. Er hatte sie soeben in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, dass es leichter war einen Haufen kleiner Kinder zu hüten, als auf einen Tränkemeister aufzupassen, der noch nie zuvor in der Muggelwelt gewesen war und einem jegliche Peinlichkeit später in der Schule zurückzahlen konnte.

Ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar ging sie an ihm vorbei, durch die metallene Absperrung zu den Obstauslagen. Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kalter Schaue den Rücken hinunter lief. So langsam aber sicher wurde sie selbst ihm unheimlich. Sie war völlig emotionslos. Ihm kamen die Worte in den Sinn, die sie bei dem Gespräch vor nicht ganz zwei Tagen gesagt hatte.

_Das Herz ist mit jeder Tat ein bisschen gestorben, bis es schließlich nur noch ein Haufen Ruinen ist._ Was hatte sie danach noch gesagt? _Doch um es wieder aufzubauen, fehlt sowohl die Kraft als auch die Liebe oder Unterstützung einer anderen Person, sodass man entweder nur weiter machen kann, es zu zerstören, oder sich von seiner Umwelt isoliert._

Damals hatte er nicht geahnt, dass es ihr noch schlechter ging als ihm. _Er_ hatte wenigstens noch Gefühle. _Er_ wusste wenigstens noch, wie man Lachen oder Weinen konnte. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie es schon vor einer langen Zeit vergessen hatte.

Er folgte ihr durch die Absperrung und wanderte scheinbar teilnahmslos hinter ihr her. Doch in Wirklichkeit war er sehr erstaunt darüber, was man bei den Muggeln alles zu essen kaufen konnte. Mal ehrlich: wer hatte schon etwas von Sojasprossen gehört? Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass Hermine eben diese in ihren Einkaufswagen verfrachtete mitsamt einiger Gewürze, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

„Sie können kochen?", fragte er, als sie gerade eine Packung Nudeln in den Wagen legte. Es wunderte ihn doch etwas, schließlich lebte sie die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts und bei dem, was er aus dem Gespräch erfahren hatte, war das Verhältnis zu ihren Adoptiveltern nicht sonderlich gut.

Hermine nickte. „Alfred hat mich so lange genervt, bis ich mich schließlich in den Sommerferien vor dem sechsten Schuljahr in einen Kochkurs eingeschrieben habe", antwortete sie und steuerte auf die Kasse zu. „Ich glaube, er war es leid, dass ich mir so oft etwas vom Chinesen mit nach Hause gebracht habe."

Snape nickte verstehend. Er konnte sich diesen alten Mann gut vorstellen, wie er sich um Hermine kümmerte. So in Gedanken versunken kümmerte er sich recht wenig um seine Umwelt, bis schließlich ein heller Blitz aufleuchtete und er ein paar mal mit den Augen blinzeln musste, um wieder richtig sehen zu können.

„Was-?" Bevor er jedoch seine Frage vollenden konnte, trat Hermine neben ihm. Sie hatte zwei große Plastiktüten in den Armen. Sie maß den Fotographen mit einem kritischen Blick, bei dem jeder andere klein beigegeben und das Weite gesucht hätte, doch anscheinend war dieser Mann entweder dumm oder lebensmüde oder sogar beides.

Auf jeden Fall senkte er seine Kamera und grinste Hermine dreckig an. „Habe ich es doch gewusst, dass du nicht in völliger Abstinenz lebst", sagte er eindeutig zweideutig und hob erneut die Kamera, um weitere Bilder zu machen.

Snape war in Angesicht dieser Unverschämtheit sprachlos. Wie konnte er es wagen...? Anscheinend hatte man sein Zähneknirschen nur allzu deutlich hören können, denn Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und dirigierte ihn zum Fahrstuhl, während der Mann weitere Fotos machte.

Kaum hatten sich die Fahrstuhltüren hinter ihnen geschlossen, schüttelte er wütend ihren Arm ab. „Was fällt Ihnen ein?", keifte er außer sich. „Dieser Mann hat-"

„kein einziges Foto, das er verwenden kann. Er wird nämlich unglücklicherweise stürzen, wenn er das Geschäft verlässt und dabei wird leider sein Fotoaperrat aufspringen und somit werden alle seine Bilder, die er gemacht haben will, unbrauchbar sein", sagte sie ohne jede Regung im Gesicht. Ein leises ‚Kling' verkündete, dass sie wieder in der Tiefgarage waren und Hermine ging schnell zum Wagen um die Tüten im Kofferraum zu verstauen.

„Sie haben ihn verflucht?", fragte er und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt, dass er so eine blöde Frage stellte. Natürlich musste sie das getan haben, sie war ja schließlich keine Wahrsagerin!

Hermine nickte und schloss den Kofferraum etwas zu heftig, sodass der Knall in der ganzen Tiefgarage widerhallte. „Das kann übrigens noch öfter passieren, dass er uns oder besser gesagt mir auf die Pelle rückt. Er ist der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass ich nicht so eine brave Millionenerbin bin, wie ich zu sein scheine."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Millionenerbin? Er hatte es zwar schon geahnt, aber es aus ihrem Mund zu hören war schon etwas anderes. Er stieg in das Auto und lehnte sich in dem bequemen Sitz zurück.

„Wenn Sie wollen, können wir jetzt zum _Battery Park_ fahren, damit sie ein Modell von der Freiheitsstatue kaufen können und gleich auch noch ein Foto machen lassen, damit Ihnen der Direktor nicht vorwerfen kann, dass sie nicht dort gewesen sind", schlug sie vor. Sie startete den Motor und fuhr aus der Tiefgarage.

Snape nickte nur und beobachtete wieder die Menschen auf der Straße. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie sich alle freiwillig in dieser Eiseskälte hinausbewegt hatten. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie beim _Battery Park_ angekommen und gingen zu einer der vielen Verkaufsbuden, die vor kleiner Freiheitsstatuen fast überquollen. Schnell hatte Snape eine in seinem Besitz und wenig später hatte Hermine auch ein Foto mit ihrem Handy gemacht, da sie vergessen hatte eine Kamera mitzunehmen.

Snape wunderte sich immer mehr, wie die Muggel ohne Zauberei so eine Technik auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Allerdings erklärte das auch, warum die Zauberer sich immer mehr von der Muggelwelt distanziert hatte. Wann hatte man schon einmal von einem Gerät gehört, mit dem man miteinander sprechen, Briefe schreiben und sogar Fotos machen konnte?

Allerdings war er sehr froh, dass er Albus' Auftrag schon am ersten Tag so schnell hatte erledigen können. Es wäre ihm wirklich ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, wenn sich das noch eine Weile hingezogen hätte, so etwas hasste er nämlich wie die Pest.

Er war doch ziemlich erleichtert, als sie wieder in der Wohnung waren. Es behagte ihm nämlich wenig, in diesem komischen Auto zu sitzen und genau zu wissen, dass es ganz an Hermine lag, dass er an einem Stück blieb. Wenn er da an die Horrorszenarien dachte, von denen Albus ihm erzählt hatte, liefen ihm eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Kaum war das ‚Kling' des Fahrstuhles ertönt, ging er schnurstracks in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür unmissverständlich zu. Hermine seufzte nur resignierend und räumte die Einkäufe ein. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken gemacht, wie sie ihren Job morgen Abend vor Snape geheim halten konnte. Sie war sich nämlich sicher. _So_ weit reichte sein Verständnis nicht.

Mit einer Routine, als würde sie es jeden Tag machen, machte sie Wasser heiß für die Spaghetti, die sie kochen wollte. Doch mit ihren Gedanken war sie nicht wirklich anwesen. Wie sollte sie das am nächsten Tag nur bewerkstelligen? Snape würde es bestimmt bemerken, wenn sie ihn anlügen würde, wenn er es nicht schon längst getan hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kommode im Flur. Sie sah zwar harmlos aus, aber Hermine wusste, was in ihr verborgen war. Jemandem, der es nicht wusste, würde es mit Sicherheit nicht auffallen, aber die unterste Schublade hatte einen doppelten Boden, der einen Teil ihres geheimen Lebens barg.

Nicht lange und der leckere Geruch von Tomatensoße erfüllte die Wohnung und lockte sogar Snape aus seinem Zimmer. Hermine registrierte es durchaus, aber es löste keinerlei Gefühlsregung bei ihr aus. Und das war ihr nur zu deutlich bewusst.

Es barg eine große Gefahr in sich, dass sie so emotionslos war, aber es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit den Verstand zu bewahren. Aber Würde sie es nicht tun, hätte sie schon längst ihren Verstand verloren und hätte wohlmöglich Selbstmord begangen.

Das Essen verlief schweigend. Keiner der beiden schien auch nur den Drang danach zu verspüren, sich mit dem anderen zu unterhalten. Kaum hatte Snape seinen Teller geleert, stand er auch schon wieder auf, schob seinen Stuhl an den Tisch und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer. Hermine war es nur Recht. Seine Gegenwart war das, was sie momentan am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Sie räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Es wunderte sie, dass er sich überhaupt mit ihr an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Sie wusch sich die Hände und ging zu dem Bild, das über dem Sofa hing. Die Leere in ihrem Herzen wurde auf einmal von einer Flutwelle an Trauer überspült und ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte keine Emotionen zulassen oder sie würde es morgen nicht durchhalten! Sie musste kalt sein! Mühsam rang sie gegen die Trauer an und tötete sie schließlich ab. Es war immer das Gleiche. Traten endlich einmal Emotionen zum Vorschein, musste sie sie abtöten, weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte.

Automatisch bewegte sie die Hand zur linken, unteren Ecke des Rahmens und drückte ein Ornament tiefer in das Holz hinein. Augenblicklich bewegte sich das Bild zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen weiteren Raum frei. Diese Änderung hatten schon ihre Eltern vornehmen lassen und dafür war sie ihnen dankbar.

Sie trat hinein und schloss das Bild hinter sich wieder. Sie hatte keine Lust, dass Snape ihr folgte und einen auf Dumbledore machte, indem er lauter unangenehmer Fragen stellte. Und wenn er sie suchen würde, würde sie es so wie so schnell erfahren.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine dicke Übungsmatte, die jede schwerere Verletzung verhinderte. Hermine nahm sich einen Holzstab, der nur wenig kürzer war, als sie groß war, und begann mit den Übungen. Am Anfang geschah es durchaus, dass der Stab ungeschickt über ihren Handrücken wanderte und schmerzhaft gegen den einen oder anderen Knochen schlug, aber das änderte sich schnell.

Bald tanzte der Stock nur so über ihre Hände und war meist nur noch als Schemen zu Erkennen. Auf einmal verlor ihre Umwelt die Farben und in einer schnellen Reihenfolge von Bildern sah sie sich, Snape und jemanden an der Tür. Sie war auf diese _Vision_ nicht vorbereitet gewesen und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sich ihre Hände verkrampften und ihr der Stock aus den Händen fiel.

„Verflucht!", murmelte sie und ließ den Stock kurzerhand liegen, wo er war. Schnell verließ sie den Raum wieder und ging in ihr Zimmer, sodass es aussah, als hätte sie etwas gelesen oder Ähnliches getan. Sie hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich leise ins Schloss gezogen, als es klingelte. Sie zählte innerlich bis drei, bevor sie die Tür wieder öffnete und zu der Wohnungstür ging.

Nicht wenige Leute fanden es merkwürdig, dass keine zwei Meter hinter der Wohnungstür die Fahrstuhltür war, aber sie fand das durchaus angenehm noch eine Absicherung zu haben. In nicht wenigen Häusern war eben diese Wohnungstür nicht üblich.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und war nicht wenig überrascht, als sie Johnson erkannte. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie leise in der Hoffnung, dass Snape nicht aus seinem Zimmer kommen würde.

„Ich wollte dich besuchen", sagte er gut gelaunt und trat, ohne eine Aufforderung von ihr abzuwarten, in die Wohnung. Er hatte eine Sporttasche dabei, in der sich wahrscheinlich der Lohn von ihrem letzten Job befand. Seine nächste Aussage bestätigte ihre Annahme. „Und ich wollte dir dein Geld vorbeibringen. Immerhin hattest du im Sommer nicht die Gelegenheit-" Er stockte, als er die Gästezimmertür aufgehen und Snape hinaustreten sah. „Oh, du hast endlich mal Besuch! Das hättest du mir früher sagen können."

Snape betrachtete das Geschehen interessiert. Konnte das der Anrufer vom Morgen sein? Möglich wäre es. So wie Hermine auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte, war es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Auf einmal wurde ihm der forschende Blick seines Gegenübers bewusst und er erwiderte ihn stechend.

„Da hast du dir jemanden ausgesucht, der zu dir passt", meinte der Mann auf einmal und grinste Hermine schelmisch an, die ihn durchdringend ansah. Snape bekam mehr und mehr den Eindruck, dass dieser Mann eine ziemlich große Rolle in Hermines Leben spielte, da jeder andere sich schon hundert Mal aus dem Staub gemacht hätte.

„Du irrst dich", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Er ist mein Chemieprofessor. Der Direktor hat ihm eine Reise nach New York geschenkt, es aber versäumt, ein Hotelzimmer zu reservieren und deshalb habe ich ihm das Gästezimmer angeboten. Außerdem fände ich es besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Danke, dass du mir die Sachen vorbei gebracht hast." Sie nahm ihm die Sporttasche ab.

„Nicht so schnell, meine Liebe", lachte er und kramte in der Umhängetasche, die er gezwungenermaßen mit sich herumtrug. „Dein ehemaliger Boss hat sich über deine Arbeit so sehr gefreut, dass er dir noch eine Flasche seines besten Rotweines geschenkt hat." Mit diesen Worten beförderte er eine ziemlich alte Flasche aus der Tasche und drückte sie ihr in die Hand.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich keinen Alkohol trinke. Du kannst sie wieder mitnehmen", meinte sie und wollte sie ihm wieder in die Hand drücken, doch er war schon halb aus der Wohnung verschwunden.

„Und was ist, wenn dein Professor nicht so ignorant ist wie du und durchaus Rotwein trinkt?", fragte er, bevor er die Tür schloss und Hermine im Flur stehen ließ. Diese atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Johnson war zwar ein netter Kerl, der durchaus mal die Klappe halten konnte, aber gerade eben, war er schlimmer als jede Art der Folter auf dieser Erde gewesen.

Sie verfrachtete die Sporttasche in eine Ecke des Flures und ging dann zu Snape, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand und sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. „Möchten Sie die Flasche? Wenn nicht, ist nicht schlimm, dann landet sie eben im Mülleimer", sagte Hermine und hielt den Rotwein so, dass er das Etikett lesen konnte.

Ein Blick auf dieses schon etwas vergilbte Papier sagte ihm, dass es sich hierbei um einen Wein handelte, für den Lucius Malfoy einige Galleonen hingeblättert hätte. Er sah sie verständnislos an. „Diesen Wein wollen Sie in den Mülleimer schmeißen?", fragte er. „Der ist um die fünfhundert Galleonen wert."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt: Ich trinke keinen Alkohol und ich habe auch nicht vor das zu ändern. Aber Sie schon, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?"

Snape nickte vage. „Allerdings und wenn das diese Flasche vor dem Müll rettet..." Er ließ den Satz offen, da er wusste, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Hermine nickte und drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand, bevor sie die Sporttasche nahm und in ihr Zimmer verschwand. Snape sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Anscheinend rührte sie wirklich nicht den kleinsten Tropfen an, wenn sie ihm einfach so die Flasche überließ.

°°°

Einen Tag später saß Snape auf dem Sofa und genoss ein Glas dieses erstklassigen Weines. Hermine war an diesem Tag noch emotionsloser gewesen als am Vortag, doch er hatte sie nicht darauf angesprochen, da er ahnte, wie sie reagiert hätte. Er schwenkte das Glas leicht in der Hand. Und nun – am Abend – war sie spazieren gegangen, wie sie gesagt hatte. Er glaubte ihr nicht wirklich, aber was sollte er tun?

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. Was sollte er tun? Und: Sollte er überhaupt etwas tun? Würde er etwas unternehmen, würde sie ihm garantiert den Kopf abreißen. Und nach dem, was Draco ihm im dritten Schuljahr erzählt hatte, hatte sie einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag drauf. Würde er allerdings nichts unternehmen, wäre Albus sauer auf ihn und würde ihm wahrscheinlich seine Gryffindorhauslehrerin auf den Hals hetzten.

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren!

°°°

Ein Mann ging gemütlich durch den Central Park und pfiff ein Liedchen vor sich hin. Sorgen, dass ihn jemand überfallen könnte, hatte er keine, seine Leibwächter waren nicht umsonst die besten, die man auf der Welt finden konnte.

Eine dunkle Gestalt huschte hinter einen Baum und sprang gelenkiger als ein Affe hinauf. Scharfe Klingen blitzen im Licht, das von den Wohnhäusern herüberstrahlte, auf. Sie saß wie eine Katze auf dem Baum und zwar so still, dass die Leibwächter, so sehr sie sich auch bemühten, sie nicht sehen konnten.

Ein Windstoß wirbelte die Blätter auf und rauschte durch die Bäume. Sofort drehten sich die Leibwächter alarmiert mit dem Rücken zu dem Mann, den sie beschützten, um ihn vor etwaigen Angreifern zu bewahren. Als der Wind wieder abflaute und sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehten, war er tot.

°°°

Über fünfhundert Meter entfernt vom Tatort trat Hermine ins Foyer und begrüßte Alfred mit einem müden Nicken.

**Ende Kapitel **

**Seraphime: Glaub mir, das mit dem verbittert ist Absicht. Und du wirst dich noch wundern, ihr geht es nämlich in Wirklichkeit noch schlechter, als man ihr auf den ersten Blick ansieht. Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt! Ich grinse grade, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd! Ich hoffe doch, du liest weiter, oder? O.O °hypnotisiert°**

******Ninna:** Schön, dass die Kekse geschmeckt haben. War eine Eigenkreation meiner Oma! Keine Kritik? Auch keine positive? °Schnute zieht und Kulleraugen macht° Mag ich aber. Die schmeckt so gut!

******Granger:** Ein Smily? Nur für mich? Juhuuuu! Danke für die Eisschokolade, die hat mich vor dem Davonschmelzen bewahrt! Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber die Lehrer hatten mal wieder eine schlechte Woche. Ich hoffe, dir hat das Kapitel gefallen!

******Sassy:** Nächstes Kapitel wird das Geheimnis gelüftet! Versprochen! Jaja, Snape ist wirklich still, aber das eigentlich nur aus Eigennutz. Überleg mal, wenn Dumbledore das rausbekommen würde, dass er Hermine runtergemacht hat in den Ferien... aua, sag ich da nur... ich würde nicht mit ihm tauschen wollen. Wohlmöglich würde er dann sogar eines dieser Brausebonbons essen müssen! °lach° Danke für dein Review!

******Saxas13:** Hier kam mehr, aber das, was du lesen wolltest, war wahrscheinlich noch nicht dabei, oder? Ich kann nur sagen: Nächstes Kapitel werdet ihr es erfahren! Versprochen! Ich hoffe, du hältst es bis dahin durch!

******Vampire Lady:** Also freiwillig wird sich Hermine dem lieben Snape nicht anvertrauen. Er wird zu etwas... ähm... ungewöhnlichen Mitteln greifen müssen um hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen. Aber wie gesagt: nächstes Kapitel! °trällert°

******Skoyer:** Danke für dein liebes Review! Du bist schon fast süchtig? Das bin ich auch, aber nach Reviews! °lacht° Ich hoffe, ich höre wieder etwas von dir!

******Minnnie:** Jaja, solche Schuhe sind aber auch wirklich mörderisch! Ich sage nur Abschlussball und Konzerte, einfach ätzend! Die Auflösung des Rätsels kommt (teilweise) im nächsten Kapitel! Das mit dem ins Bett gehen... Meine Güte, darauf wäre ich im Leben nicht drauf gekommen! °lacht° Respekt! Hilfe! Zum Glück ist Hermine kein ganz so blasser Typ, das heißt, sie kann durchaus schwarz anziehen. (hab ich mir gerade zusammengereimt) Ja, der liebe Snape überrascht mich auch immer wieder. Vor allem, dass er so ruhig ist. °nach hinten zu Snape schielt° Er sagt wirklich überhaupt nichts. °Kopf schüttelt° Ich mag keinen Kaffee, deshalb der Cappuccino. Dumbledore wird sich später mal melden. das wird was! °Lacht° Ach ja, danke für dein Review!

******snowflake:** Danke für das aufbauende Review und für den Smily! Ich grinse gerade genauso wie dieses kleine Ding! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das Kapitel hier!

******schokosherry:** Ich hoffe, es ist immer noch interessant für dich! Die kleinen Dinge sind mir wirklich wichtig. Sie entscheiden, ob man sich in eine Geschichte hineinversetzen kann oder nicht. Mit Animexx... nun ja... ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich mich da zurechtfinden soll, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber ich werde es mal versuchen... demnächst... Danke für den Vorschlag!

******Sjofna:** Danke für die Salbe, hat wirklich gut geholfen! Ich hoffe, dass es dieses Mal schneller geht. °sich verlegen am Kopf kratzt° Ich hoffe, es bleibt weiter so interessant für dich!

**°°°**

******Reviewantworten fanfiktion.de:**

******SeviFan:** Das, mein lieber Fan von Sevi, erfährst du im nächsten Kapitel! Ich weiß ich bin fies, aber ich will doch noch ein paar Leser behalten! °snifsnif° Hab euch doch so gerne!

******stella dubh:** Ja, das ist mal etwas anderes. Ihre Herkunft ist eine Hälfte des Geheimnisses, wie du bald erfahren wirst! Das mit dem poetischen Schreibstil könnte daran liegen, dass ich Gedichte schreibe und seit neuestem auch in einer Philosophie AG bin. °lacht° Ich hoffe, ich höre wieder was von dir!

******Lear:** Du hast mich! Ich bin totaler Herr der Ringe Fan, aber mir ist das gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich da die Elben kopiert habe. Ups, muss wohl mal ein bisschen besser aufpassen.

******Aranel Niphredil:** Es gefällt dir? Juhuuuu! °Auf dem Bett auf und ab hüpft° Das freut mich! Und meinen Hamster, der mit ab und an beim Schreiben hilft, auch! DANKE!

******Crimegirl:** So gut gefällt dir meine Geschichte? Wow, mein Hamster musste mich von der Wand abkratzen °lacht° Freut mich!

******Cyberrat:** Danke für deine Reviews, aber wer sagt, dass du noch nicht so gut schreiben kannst? °Kopf schief legt° versteh ich nicht! Kannst du mir das erklären? Das mit der Wohnung und dem Butler... ähm, nun ja, in New York gibt es einige Häuser, wo im EG ein Butler oder Portier ist, er eben aufpasst, _wer_ in das Haus geht. Und der Fahrstuhl... glaubst du wirklich, so feine Leute nehmen Treppen? Hermine doch nicht! °lacht° Ciao

******Vampire Lady:** Dich kenne ich von irgendwoher, da bin ich mir sicher. °hochscrolt° Hab dich gefunden! Gleich zwei Reviews! Danke, welch eine Ehre! °sich verbeugt° Danke

******Mrs W:** Hermines Geheimnis wird erst im nächsten Kapitel so halb gelüftet werden. Ich hoffe, du hältst es so lange aus. Snape wird noch sein blaues Wunder in der Muggelwelt erleben. Ich sage nur U-Bahn! Die Gefühle müssen sich leider noch etwas entwickeln und das nächste Kapitel wird da auch nicht sonderlich förderlich sein, aber die beiden werden es schaffen, versprochen!

******Yella:** Bei den Beiden wird es im nächsten Kapitel heftig knirschen, das kann ich dir versichern. Sie wird ihm sogar eine scheuern! Das Geheimnis wirst du übrigens auch im nächsten Kapitel zumindest teilweise erfahren!

******Taucherin87:** Wow, so deutlich und kompakt hat mir noch niemand gesagt, dass ihm meine Geschichte gefällt! Danke! °lacht° Das baut einen wieder auf um weiterzuschreiben!

******Hermine Snape:** Danke! Das freut mich jetzt! Das Geheimnis kommt im nächsten Kapitel und Snape wird auch „etwas" seiner Slytherinader erliegen, soviel schon einmal vorweg. Ich hoffe, ich höre noch mal etwas von dir!

******Elfling:** Gern geschehen! Die Gespräche werden noch geführt, wenn auch ein ganzes Stück später, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts sind. Da wird Dumbledore noch kräftigst mitmischen, das kann ich dir sagen! °auf die Notizen schielt° oh, ja...

**°°°**

**Habe ich jetzt alles geschafft? Ich hoffe doch! Wenn ich jemanden vergessen habe, einfach schreien! Ich werde es hoffentlich hören!**

**°Schokomuffins hinstellt° Bitteschön! Als kleines Dankeschön fürs Lesen!**

**Und die übliche Frage: Bekomme ich ein paar (winzige, mikroskopische) Reviews? °Kulleraugen macht° Büdde!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Hermine schloss die Tür zur Wohnung auf und hing ihren Mantel an die Garderobe. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie es immer wieder tat. Sich selbst Stück für Stück umzubringen. Sie seufzte leise und legte die Tasche, die sie bei sich getragen hatte, auf die Kommode. Die Sachen würde sie auch später noch einräumen können.

Sie ging kurz in ihr Zimmer um sich ihre Freizeitkleidung zu holen und ging dann direkt ins Bad. Sie brauchte dringend eine warme Dusche. Sie fühlte sich so schmutzig. Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand war der Spiegel mit einem weißen Tuch verdeckt. Sie konnte ihr Spiegelbild momentan nicht ertragen. Sie würde so wie so nur eine hässliche Fratze sehen, die ihr wie die Personifikation des Bösen vorkam.

Hermine drehte das Wasser auf und stellte sich ohne zu zögern unter den Strahl. Sie bekam kaum mit, dass das Wasser am Anfang eisig kalt war, viel zu sehr war sie in den Kampf mit den Schuldgefühlen verwickelt, die sie zu überrollen drohten.

Ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, liefen ihr heiße Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Ihr Widerstand brach und die ganze Verachtung, die sie sich selbst gegenüber empfand, der Schmerz, der sie jedes Mal befiel, durchfluteten ihren Geist und machten jeden anderen Gedanken unmöglich.

Sie war so in ihrem Gefühlschaos gefangen, dass die Beine unter ihr nachzugeben drohten und sie sich gegen die Kacheln lehnen musste. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief ihren Körper und kurz darauf bahnte sich ein Schluchzer den Weg aus ihrer Kehle. Warum? Warum musste ausgerechnet sie so ein Schicksal treffen?

Auf einmal verließ sie die Kraft und sie ließ sich langsam auf den Boden der Dusche sinken, wo sie von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Wie sollte sie das nur aushalten? Sie hatte weder genügend Kraft um aufzuhören noch um weiterhin dieses Leben zu führen.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit ebbte ihr Weinen ab und sie war wieder ruhig genug um sich so weit zu sammeln, dass sie Snape gegenübertreten konnte. Sie drehte das Wasser ab, trocknete ihren Körper und schlüpfte in ihre Freizeitkleidung. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen würde. Das würde sie entscheiden, wenn es so weit war. Was sie wusste, aber war, dass sie diese Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde.

Auf leisen Sohlen ging sie aus dem Badezimmer und hoffte, nein flehte, dass Snape sie nicht bemerkten würde. Doch es kam, wie es immer in solchen Situationen kam. Er bemerkte sie doch und stand nur wenig später im Türrahmen, der zum Wohnzimmer führe, wo er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte.

„Wie war der Spaziergang?", fragte er. Nicht, dass er innerhalb einer Stunde zu einem höflichen, zuvorkommenden Mann mutiert war. Nein, er war lediglich neugierig, _was genau_ ihr so nahe gegangen war die letzten beiden Tage.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte ihn an. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und pumpte Unmengen Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Endlich, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, hatte sie sich so weit beruhigt, dass sie sicher war, sie würde nicht stottern. „Schön", sagte sie und wusste im nächsten Moment, dass diese Antwort etwas _zu_ knapp ausgefallen war.

Doch bevor er noch weiter nachhakten konnte, klingelte das hausinterne Telefon, das direkt neben der Wohnungstür hing. Dankbar für diese Rettungsleine, die Alfred ihr unabsichtlich zugeworfen hatte, eilte sie hin und hob den Hörer ab.

„Hallo?"

„Miss Granger? Es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen! Schalten Sie den Fernseher ein, es läuft auf allen Sendern. Ich...", kam es wie eine Sintflut vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Alfred, beruhigen Sie sich! Was kommt auf allen Sendern?", versuchte Hermine den alten Mann zu beruhigen – mit Erfolg, wohl bemerkt.

„Man hat den Millionär David Miller umgebracht!", brachte er schließlich heraus, nachdem er ein paar mal tief durchgeatmet hatte.

Hermine stockte der Atem. So schnell schon? Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es hatte keine viertel Stunde gedauert! Gut, die Wachmänner hatten hundertprozentig auch ihre Handys dabei gehabt und die Polizei von New York war auch nicht die langsamste, aber so schnell... Ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie noch am Aperrat?", fragte Alfred, nachdem einige Sekunden lang Stille geherrscht hatte.

„Ja, bin ich", antwortete sie leise. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich..."

„Sie haben ihn gekannt, nicht wahr? Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Wie auch immer... Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen erholsamen Abend."

Hermine erwiderte seinen Gruß, bevor sie den Hörer auflegte und sich mit der Stirn an die Wand lehnte. Gönnte man ihr denn keinen Moment Ruhe? Nicht wenigstens noch eine oder zwei Minuten? Sie ließ sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten und zog die Beine nah an ihren Körper. Nur eine Minute Ruhe, mehr wollte sie doch überhaupt nicht. Nur einen Moment.

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie schreckte auf.

Snape war zu ihr getreten und hatte sich neben sie gehockt, bevor er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise, während er sie besorgt musterte. In diesem Moment sah sie so aus, wie er sich nach einem Todessertreffen fühlte und das machte ihm große Sorgen. Nicht, dass sie eine Todesserin war, aber in ihrem Alter sollte man so etwas noch nicht erlebt haben.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, da sie wusste, dass er etwas Anderes nicht glauben würde. Sie fühlte sich tot, als wäre eine endlose Ödnis in ihrem Inneren und sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, es zu verbergen. Hermine sah ihn ängstlich an, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie er reagieren würde. Würde er sie mit Fragen löchern oder es einfach akzeptieren und nicht nachhaken?

Snape beobachtete sie mit steigender Besorgnis. Was war geschehen, dass sie dermaßen fertig war? Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, stieg ungeheures Mitleid für sie in ihm auf. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder würde er sie nun ausfragen und somit alles erfahren, was sie bedrückte, oder er würde ihr Zeit lassen und sie einfach nur trösten.

Ersteres passte zwar eher zu dem Bild, das man im allgemeinen von ihm hatte, aber er wusste, dass er somit nur in der so wie so schon viel zu tiefen Wunde herumstochern würde. Würde er ihr Zeit lassen, würde die Wunde, wenn Hermine endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, alles zu erzählen, heilen und nicht nur noch erweitert werden.

Er bedachte die junge Frau vor sich mit einem mitleidigen Blick, bevor er sie in seine Arme schloss.

„Was auch immer es ist, das dich bedrückt", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „ich werde dich nicht ausfragen. Ich weiß, wie es ist und ich möchte nicht, dass du das erleben musst." Er spürte, wie sich Hermine langsam entspannte. „Ruh dich aus", wisperte er leise, während er ihr über den Rücken strich.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so verständnisvoll zu ihr war. War es, weil er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte? Mit Sicherheit, aber nicht nur deswegen. Es war, als würde er einem Teil von sich selbst gegenüberstehen und endlich einmal die Chance bekommen, etwas richtig zu machen.

Nicht sicher, was er sonst hätte tun sollen, wiegte er sie sanft hin und her und wartete. Worauf war ihm nicht klar, aber er tat es.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen. Er wartete noch einige Momente, bevor er aufstand und sie auf seine Arme nahm. Er passte auf, dass er nicht zu laut war, während er sie in ihr Zimmer brachte und sanft auf ihrem Bett ablegte. Er deckte sie zu und strich noch einmal über die Bettdecke bevor er aus dem Zimmer ging.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich mit einem leisen Klick geschlossen, ließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Er sah auf seine Hand, die vor nicht mehr als zehn Minuten noch auf ihrer Schulter geruht hatte. Was war nur geschehen, dass sie so ruhelos war?

Er hatte zwar nicht vor, sein Wort zu brechen, aber es interessierte ihn dennoch. In dieser Hinsicht war er nicht besser als Dumbledore. Obwohl... nein nicht wirklich. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen und wandte sich wieder seinem Glas Wein zu.

Überhaupt sah es ihm nicht ähnlich, dass er sich so um eine Person dermaßen sorgte, wie um sie momentan. Aber irgendwie konnte er nicht anders. Er genehmigte sich einen größeren Schluck aus seinem Glas und lehnte sich danach entspannt zurück.

Er war gerade dabei, die Decke anzustarren und über Gott und die Welt nachzudenken, als plötzlich das Telefon schrillte. Und dieses Mal war es leider nicht das Hausinterne. Er sah diesen schwarzen Aperrat skeptisch an und hoffte, dass er bald auf hören würde, aber dem war nicht so. Nach einer halben Minute hatte er schließlich genug und hob den Hörer ab.

„Hi, Mia, hier ist Johnson. Du hast wirklich saubere Arbeit erledigt, muss ich schon sagen. Die sind alle vollkommen aus dem Häuschen wegen deinem kleinen Auftritt", sagte die Stimme des Mannes, der am Vortag besucht hatte.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Auftritt? Was meinte er damit? Er räusperte sich kurz und merkte deutlich, wie Johnson am anderen Ende der Leitung überrascht die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einsog. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr Snape, das war nicht meine Absicht, Sie mit Hermine zu verwechseln. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend."

Ehe Snape noch etwas sagen konnte, oder eine der Fragen stellen konnte, die ihm auf der Seele brannten, hatte Johnson aufgelegt und ein penetrantes Tuten ertönte. Verdammt! Er stellte den Hörer heftiger als nötig in die Ladestation zurück und ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen. Er wollte endlich wissen, was Hermines Geheimnis war!

Warum hatte er ihr auch versprechen müssen, sie nicht auszufragen? Er raufte sich kurz die Haare, bevor er sich seines Slytherindaseins entsinnte und schlagartig damit aufhörte. Langsam aber sicher wurde er verrückt.

°°°

Der nächste Morgen wurde nicht besser. Da er erst um ungefähr ein Uhr ins Bett gegangen war, war er um sieben Uhr, das war die Zeit, zu der er einfach immer aufstand, entsprechend müde und jeder Schüler wäre ihm in Hogwarts aus dem Weg gesprungen, wäre er dort gewesen. So aber stand er grummelnd auf und gönnte sich erst einmal eine Dusche.

Als er danach wieder in den Flur trat, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal die Tasche auf, die Hermine am Vortag wohl nicht mehr weggeräumt hatte. Er streckte schon die Hand danach aus und wollte in ihr Inneres spähen, als auf einmal Hermines Stimme ertönte. „Wenn Sie das machen, hexe ich Sie in die nächste Woche", zischte sie und hatte tatsächlich ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

_Das_ ging nun endgültig zu weit und irgendwo hatte auch sein Verständnis einmal ein Ende. „Und Sie glauben, dass Sie das können, Miss Granger", knurrte er und hielt die Tasche weiterhin in der Hand. Das letzte Mal, dass man ihm gedroht hatte, war schon eine Weile her und der, der den Zauberstab gegen ihn gerichtet hatte, war zwei Wochen ins St Mungos eingewiesen worden.

„Allerdings, Sir", erwiderte Hermine eisig und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Und nun würde ich doch sagen, dass ich das wieder bekomme." Sie deutete auf die Tasche, die sich immer noch in seinem Besitz befand.

Snape jedoch machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie ihr zurückzugeben. „Und ich sage, dass ich das erst tun werde, wenn ich weiß, was sich in dieser Tasche befindet." In ihm brodelte es, schon seit der Direktor ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er einen Urlaub in New York machen dürfte, und nun hatte er endlich einmal die Gelegenheit, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen.

Er wollte gerade die Tasche öffnen, als sie ihm entrissen wurde und sich seine rechte Hand in einem äußerst schmerzhaften Griff befand. Es fühlte sich so an, als würden die Knochen jederzeit nachgeben und brechen können, doch Jahre mühsamen Trainings verhinderten, dass er auch nur eine Mine verzog und sich den Schmerz anmerken ließ.

Er erwiderte den zornfunkelnden Blick, den Hermine ihm zuwarf und dachte nicht daran klein beizugeben. „Sie sind sich darüber im Klaren, dass das noch ein Nachspiel haben wird", sagte er eisig.

Hermine schnaubte abfällig. „Das glaube ich kaum, _Sir_, denn dann müssten Sie zugeben, dass sie in meinen Sachen rumgeschnüffelt haben", sagte sie ebenso eisig und hielt seinem Blick stand. Sie fixierte ihn noch einige Momente, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in ihr Zimmer marschierte – mit der Tasche, wohlbemerkt.

Snape blieb nichts Anders übrig, als mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Sie hatte Recht! Sie hatte verdammt noch mal Recht! Er ballte seine Händen zu Fäusten. Hatte er am Vorabend noch Verständnis und Mitleid ihr gegenüber empfunden, hatten diese nun Wut und teuflischen Rachegelüsten den Platz räumen müssen. Er wusste, dass dies nur die allgemeine Meinung über ihn bestätigte, nämlich dass er sehr launisch war, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal.

Er zwang sich zwei, drei Mal tief durchzuatmen, bevor er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte und sich anzog. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er vorher nichts weiter als ein Handtuch getragen hatte. Dies war einer der Momente, in denen er am liebsten laut geschrieen hätte, aber sein Stolz verbot es ihm.

‚Rache ist am besten, wenn sie unerwartet kommt', sagte er sich, während er in seine Hosen stieg. Und er würde seine Rache schon noch bekommen, so viel stand fest.

°°°

Zwei Wände und zwei verschlossene Türen weiter stand Hermine mitten in ihrem Zimmer und verfluchte sich selbst, weil sie so unvorsichtig gewesen war. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Snape den Inhalt der Tasche gesehen hätte? Hätte er eins und eins zusammen gezählt? Sicher hätte er das, er war schließlich nicht umsonst einer der besten Zaubertränkemeister des Jahrhunderts.

So langsam aber sicher ebbte die Panik ab, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie ihn dort mit der Tasche hatte stehen sehen und machte ungezügelter Wut Platz. Warum wühlte er auch in ihren Sachen?

Hermine mühte sich, ihre Wut zu bändigen, doch irgendwie wollte ihr das nicht wirklich gelingen. Sie verstaute die Tasche in einem Geheimfach, das nur sie mit ihrer Magiesignatur öffnen konnte, bevor sie in ihre Trainingssachen schlüpfte und in den Raum nebenan ging. Ihr war es egal, ob Snape das offene Bild sah oder nicht, sie musste sich einfach nur abreagieren.

Der Streit mit ihm hatte alles vom Vorabend wieder hochgebracht und die Ruhe, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie aufgewacht war, war wie weggeblasen. Sie griff sich ihren Stock und begann mit den Übungen.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange und Snape stand im Bildrahmen. Ein paar Minuten beobachtete er argwöhnisch jede ihrer Bewegungen, bevor er ihr den Rücken zudrehte und zur Küche ging um sich etwas zum Frühstück zu machen.

Nach einer Stunde hörte Hermine endlich auf und gönnte sich eine Pause. Sie war völlig geschwitzt, doch ihre Wut war kein bisschen gemindert. Sie hatte eher noch das Gefühl, als hätte sie sich vervielfältigt. Hermine sah noch einmal auf den Holzstab in ihrer Hand, bevor sie ihn in die Ecke pfefferte, sich in ihrem Zimmer ein Tuch holte, dass sie sich um den Hals schlang, nach ihren Schlüsseln griff und aus der Wohnung ging, mit dem Entschluss erst einmal eine Runde im Central Park joggen zu gehen.

°°°

Snape hörte die Tür zu fallen, doch wirklich registrieren tat er es nicht. Er kochte immer noch vor Wut über ihre Unverschämtheit. Er war seit längerem nicht mehr so wütend gewesen. Um genau zu sein, seit er Longbottom nicht mehr unterrichten musste. Die kleineren Wutanfälle, die er wegen Albus gehabt hatte, zählten nicht, weil er da nur die ein oder andere Phiole zertrümmert hatte.

Doch nun stand er an dem Fenster in seinem Fenster und starrte hinaus auf den Central Park, wo er die winzige Gestalt von Hermine entlang rennen sehen konnte. In Gedanken ging er alle möglichen Arten durch, in denen er Rache nehmen könnte.

Schon lange hatte es niemand gewagt, ihn einfach so stehen zu lassen, nachdem man ihn zurechtgewiesen hatte. Das letzte Mal, dass ihm so etwas passiert war, war vor über fünfundzwanzig Jahren gewesen, als ihn sein Vater wegen irgendetwas angeschrieen hatte, aber das war nun irrelevant.

Er begann langsam in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu schreiten. Irgendeinen Weg musste es doch geben, wie er ihr klarmachen konnte, dass man ihn nicht zum Narren halten konnte. Auf einmal stutze er. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, konnte er sogar erfahren, was sie so sehr verheimlichen wollte.

Er zögerte noch einige Momente, in denen er das leise Stimmchen seines Gewissens niederkämpfte, was ihm vorhielt, dass er ihr doch versprochen hatte, sie nicht auszufragen, aber er kämpfte es nieder und disapparierte mit einem leisen ‚Plopp'.

°°°

Hermine kam erst zwei Stunden später in die Wohnung zurück. Sie war vollkommen ausgepowert aber sie hatte sich auch endlich ein wenig beruhigen können – so weit, dass sie sich sicher war, sie würde Snape nicht an die Kehle fallen, wenn er ihr über den Weg lief.

Sie wusch sich und zog sich schnell um, bevor sie in die Küche ging, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Dabei musste sie an Snape vorbei, der es sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht hatte, aber da er sie keines Blickes würdigte, ignorierte sie ihn ebenfalls.

Aber Snape hatte sie durchaus bemerkt und beobachtete gespannt ihre Bewegungen. Er stand schließlich auf und ging ebenfalls in die Küche – wie ein Raubtier, das eine Beute gewittert hatte. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm und sich aus der angebrochenen Sprudelflasche, die auf der Bar stand, einschenkte.

Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und sah ihn fragend an. Es missfiel ihr, dass er sie so lauernd betrachtete, aber sie hatte keine Lust sich schon wieder mit ihm zu streiten und so nahm sie einfach einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

Sofort wusste sie, dass irgendetwas nicht richtig war, einfach nicht richtig sein konnte. Dafür war der Blick, den Snape ihr zuwarf viel zu... berechnend. Als sie dann den Nebel spürte, der sich langsam in ihrem Bewusstsein ausbreitete, wusste sie, _was_ er getan hatte.

Das Glas, das sie eben noch sicher in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel klirrend zu Boden und zersprang in Hunderte kleiner Splitter, die sich über den ganzen Fußboden der Küche verteilten. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie langsam rückwärts stolperte. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie dabei mit ihren nackten Fußsolen in die Glasscherben trat, die sich tief in ihr Fleisch hineinbohrten. Sie nahm es überhaupt nicht war.

Das einzige, was in diesem Moment ihr Denken bestimmte, war Snape und die Tatsache, dass er ihr Veritaserum in ihr Wasser gemischt hatte. Doch dieses war etwas schwächer als das, welches er bei Barty Crouch angewendet hatte. Sie blieb bei vollem Bewusstsein, aber sie konnte sich nicht gegen seine Fragen wehren. Außerdem war ihr Körper so weit geschwächt, dass sie keinen nennenswerten Widerstand leisten konnte.

Durch ihre Adern pulsierten Unmengen Adrenalin, doch sie war so gelähmt vor Angst, dass sie noch nicht einmal einen Versuch eines Fluchtversuches startete. In ihrem Gehirn war nur der Platz für eine Frage: WARUM? Warum zum Teufel musste er ihr so etwas antun? So unmenschlich konnte er doch nicht sein! Oder etwa doch?

„Nein, bitte...", flehte sie leise. Ihr ganzes Selbstvertrauen, ihre Stärke, ihr Rückrad, dass sie bis vor einer Minute noch an den Tag gelegt hatte, war wie weggeblasen und sie war erfüllt von einer Panik, die für eine ganze Masse an Menschen vollkommen ausgereicht hätte. Sie floh so weit rückwärts, bis sie gegen die Schränke stieß. Die roten Spuren, die sie dabei auf dem Fußboden hinterließ bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht.

Snape stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab, an den er sie die ganze Zeit angelehnt hatte, und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er sagte kein Wort, bis er direkt vor ihr stand und sie so unausweichlich festnagelte.

„So", sagte er gedehnt und seine Stimme hinterließ einen tiefen Schnitt in Hermines Seele. „Dann wollen wir mal erfahren, was Madame so alles verheimlicht." Die kleinen Stimmchen seines Gewissens, die Protest brüllten, nahm er gar nicht war – nach so vielen Jahren Leben als Todesser war es für ihn ein leichtes geworden, sie zu überhören. Und noch nicht einmal der flehende Blick von Hermine konnte ihn daran hindern seine Rache durchzuführen.

„Wie lautet dein richtiger Name?", fragte er ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung und beobachtete, wie Hermine vergeblich gegen die Wirkung des Veritaserum ankämpfte. Dann, nach ein paar Momenten kam die Antwort, die sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurchpresste.

„Hermine Lysblance."

Snape konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. DAS hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie war eine Lysblance. Eine waschechte Lysblance! Nun verstand er, warum sie ihre wahre Herkunft verheimlicht hatte. Würde in der Zauberwelt bekannt werden, dass die Tochter von Jean und Victoria Lysblance noch am Leben war, wäre sie in Lebensgefahr, da der Dunkle Lord auf jeden Fall versuchen würde, sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

Aber er hatte später noch Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es war ja schließlich nicht die einzige Frage, die er ihr stellen wollte. „Was war in der Tasche?", fragte er weiter und wieder konnte er sehen, wie Hermine gegen die Wirkung ankämpfte und zum wiederholten Male verlor.

„Meine Dolche." Ihre Augen waren getrübt von Trauer. Warum musste er ihr das antun? Was hatte sie verbrochen? Am liebsten würde sie in sich zusammensinken, aber da er direkt vor ihr stand, war ihr selbst das verwehrt. Und dann kam sie, die Frage, vor der sie sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte: „Wo warst du gestern Abend?"

Hermine stemmte sich innerlich gegen den Nebel, versuchte ihn zu lichten und eine Antwort damit zu verhindern, doch sie wurde überrollt von dieser weißen Übermacht in ihrem Verstand. „Ich... ich war im Central Park", stotterte sie schließlich und traute sich nicht, Snape in die Augen zu sehen.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er hatte, als Hermine weggewesen war, die Zeitung gelesen, die Alfred am Morgen, noch bevor sie aufgestanden war, hinaufgebracht hatte. Er konnte sich noch sehr deutlich an die Überschrift erinnern, die ihm fast schon entgegengesprungen war: „David Miller ermordet! Hat die Phantomkillerin Atropos wieder zugeschlagen?"

Snape betrachtete ihr Profil und bemerkte, wie eine Träne sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange suchte. Konnte es sein? Konnte sie diese Auftragsmörderin sein? Aber dann müsste sie ja schon seit vier Jahren...

Er fasste sie sanft am Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und was er dort sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Panische Angst stand in ihnen geschrieben.

„Bitte frag mich das nicht", flehte sie und weitere Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie wurde von leichten Schluchzern geschüttelt, die sie verzweifelt versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Doch Snape musste es wissen. „Hast du David Miller umgebracht?", fragte er und obwohl seine Stimme nicht mehr so durchdringend war wie zu Anfang, zuckte Hermine darunter zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenschlag.

Hermine schloss die Augen und zitterte. „Ja", presste sie hinaus und ein Schluchzer entweichte ihrer Kehle. „Ja, verdammt!" Auf den ersten Schluchzer folgten weitere und schließlich wurde sie von Schluchzern nur so geschüttelt.

Snape wollte sie an den Handgelenken fassen und sie zwingen, sich zu beruhigen, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab und machte zum ersten Mal einen Versuch sich zu befreien. Sie stemmte sich gegen seinen Körper und versuchte ihn wegzudrängen, doch durch das Serum war sie zu geschwächt, um wirklich etwas ausrichten zu können. So hatte sie nur die Kraft einer Achtjährigen.

Es war auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass er nach kurzer Zeit ihre Handgelenke zu fassen bekam und sie festhielt, sodass sie kraftlos gegen seinen Oberkörper sank.

„Was bin ich nur für ein Monster?", schluchzte sie leise und er konnte den Drang nicht unterdrücken, sie zu umarmen.

**Ende Kapitel 4**

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich dieses Mal die Reviewantworten weglasse, aber ich will euch nicht **noch** länger warten lassen. Das wäre etwas unfair euch gegenüber. Ich werde das aber das nächste Mal garantiert nachholen!


	5. Chapter 5

Wechsel zu Severus

„Was bin ich nur für ein Monster?", schluchzte sie leise und er konnte den Drang nicht unterdrücken sie zu umarmen.

**Kapitel 5**

„Du bist kein Monster", sagte er leise. Er kam sich schuldig vor, weil er ihr das Veritaserum eingeflösst hatte und weil sie nun weinend an seinen Oberkörper lehnte. Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, das war so ziemlich das einzige, was er tun konnte, um sie zu beruhigen. Die Stimmen seines Gewissens brüllten in seinem Geist und er konnte sie einfach nicht abstellen.

Aus den Tiefen seines Umhanges kramte er ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer milchig weißen Flüssigkeit darin. Das Anti-Veritaserum. „Hier, drink das. Es wird die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums aufheben", flüsterte er, während er das Fläschchen entkorkte, doch Hermine konnte nur weiter schluchzen. Die Weinkrämpfe schwächten sie zusätzlich, sodass sie kaum in der Lage war, sich auf den Füßen zu halten.

Severus führte die Phiole an ihre Lippen und flößte ihr sanft einen Schluck ein, bevor er das Fläschchen wieder verkorkte und zurück in seinen Umhang tat. Schließlich nahm er sie wieder in seine Arme und wiegte sie langsam hin und her. „Es tut mir leid", wisperte er und noch während er diese Worte sprach, wusste er, wie unangemessen sie waren. Dennoch wiederholte er sie wieder und wieder, bis Hermine sich schließlich beruhigt hatte.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er leise. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief, sodass er ihr ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Er sah direkt in ihre geröteten Augen und konnte deutlich die Tränenspuren auf ihrer ebenfalls geröteten Haut erkennen. Hermine nickte leicht, doch er konnte ihr ansehen, dass längst nicht alles in Ordnung war.

„Komm, wir setzen uns erst einmal aufs Sofa", sagte er leise, fast sanft und wollte sie schon in Richtung der Couch dirigieren, als ihm auf einmal auffiel, dass sie mehrere Glassplitter in ihren Fußsohlen stecken hatte. Er sog überrascht die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch ein. Wie hatte sie es nur so lange damit aushalten können? Ohne zu zögern hob er die überraschte Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Sofa, wo er sie vorsichtig auf die Polster gleiten ließ.

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck", befahl er, doch seine Stimme war immer noch ruhig und sanft.

Hermine nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Sie war so müde wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen, als Severus zurückkam. So reagierte sie erst, als er sie ansprach.

„Das wird jetzt etwas weh tun", hörte sie ihn sagen und bevor sie noch nachfragen konnte, _was_ _genau_ ihr denn nun weh tun würde, spürte sie einen höllischen Schmerz an ihrem linken Fuß. Hermine schreckte hoch und wollte ihm im ersten Moment ihren Fuß entreißen, doch er hielt ihn eisern fest. „Nicht, sonst kann ich die Scherben nicht entfernen."

Erst da fiel ihr auf, dass in beiden Fußsohlen unzählige Glassplitter steckten. Fast im selben Augenblick, wie sie die Glasstücke erblickte, fühlte sie auch die Schmerzen in ihrem rechten Fuß, wie sie wie Feuer durch ihre Adern rannen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Severus einen besonders tief sitzenden Splitter aus der Haut zog.

Nachdem er drei weitere Splitter aus ihren Fußsohlen entfernt hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr, so deutlich ihre Emotionen gezeigt, wie in den letzten beiden Tagen. Um nicht zu sagen jahrelang. Doch nun war ihre Mauer, die sie um ihr zertrümmertes Herz und ihre zernarbte Seele errichtet hatte, eingerissen und sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Endlich, nach fünf endlos erscheinenden Minuten, waren alle Splitter aus ihrer Haut gezogen. Severus hielt jedoch nicht inne, sondern reinigte die Wunden mit einem Zauberspruch und trug danach eine Heilpaste auf. Hermine beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Sie war erstaunt, mit welcher Sorgfältigkeit und Sanftheit er sie verarztete.

So in ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, wie er ihr Verbände um beide Füße anlegte und schließlich aufsah. Erst seine Stimme zerriss ihren Gedankenfaden, den sie spinnte. „Morgen müssten die Wunden geheilt sein", sagte er, bevor er die Tränen bemerkte, die wieder ihre Wangen zierten.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so weh getan hatte", bedauerte er, ehe er auch nur einen Moment nachgedacht hatte. Was war nur mit ihm los, dass er sich so um sie sorgte? Gut, es war mehr oder weniger seine Schuld, dass sie diese Verletzungen trug, aber dennoch... es war nicht seine Art.

Bevor er noch weiter darüber nachsinnen konnte, klingelte an der Tür und Hermine nutze die Gelegenheit, um der peinlichen Situation zu entkommen. Binnen Sekunden hatte sie ihre Maske aufgesetzt, von der sie jedoch wusste, dass sie nicht sonderlich standhaft war.

Severus sah ihr verwundert hinterher. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie so einfach aufstehen und sogar gehen konnte. Vor allem, da die Heilsalbe die Eigenschaft hatte, bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung zu brennen.

Ehe er sich versah, hatte Hermine die Tür geöffnet und niemand anderes als Johnson stand breit grinsend im Rahmen.

„Du hast wieder einmal erstklassige Arbeit geleistet", meinte er, als er ungebeten in den Flur trat und wie beim letzten Mal eine Sporttasche offenbarte, die er mit sich getragen hatte. „Dieses Mal gibt es allerdings kein Extra obendrauf. Der Auftraggeber ist etwas geizig veranlagt", fügte er noch spaßig hinzu, bevor ihm Severus auffiel, der im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stand und die Szene beobachtete.

Hermine wog kurz ihre Möglichkeiten ab, dann traf sie eine Entscheidung. „Sprich ruhig offen, Johnson, er weiß alles", sagte sie leise und kassierte einen schockierten Blick von ihm.

„DU HAST IHM ALLES ERZÄHLT? SAG MAL, BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?", schrie er sie an und schleuderte nebenbei noch die Sporttasche quer durch den Flur. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie ihm da gesagt hatte. „Das kann doch nicht sein!", fuhr er etwas leiser fort und sah sie dabei flehend an.

Hermine hielt seinem Blick ohne große Mühen stand. „Doch, das habe ich. Und nein, ich bin nicht wahnsinnig", antwortete sie eisig.

„Aber er wird nichts Anderes machen, als dich bei der Polizei zu verpfeifen", brauste Johnson wieder auf und deutete anklagend auf Severus.

Bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, schritt Severus ein: „Ich werde Hermine nicht verpfeifen, wie du so schön sagst, da ich selbst ein ähnliches Geheimnis habe und verstehe, was sie durchmachen muss."

„DURCHMACHEN MUSS? SIE TUT ES FREIWILLIG, FALLS IHNEN DAS NOCH NICHT AUFGEFALLEN SEIN SOLLTE!", schrie Johnson den leicht überraschten Severus an. Er war mittlerweile knallrot angelaufen und ähnelte mehr einem Stier als einem Mann. „UND ÜBERHAUPT, DAS GEHT SIE ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS AN!", brüllte er weiter.

Bevor er jedoch noch weiter seiner Entrüstung Luft machen konnte, schritt Hermine ein. „JOHNSON, ES REICHT!", fauchte sie und bebot ihm somit Einhalt. „Es hat dich überhaupt nicht zu kümmern, wen ich einweihe und wen nicht. Also nimm es einfach hin, ja? Danke, dass du mir meinen Lohn vorbei gebracht hast. Wir sehen uns demnächst", sagte sie und dirigierte ihn zur Tür hinaus, die sie laut hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Sie lehnte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen gegen die Tür und ließ sich an ihr herunter gleiten. „Wieso muss er nur so verdammt anstrengend sein?", fragte sie laut und ließ ihren Kopf geräuschvoll gegen die Tür knallen.

Severus kam zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er macht sich lediglich Sorgen um dich", meinte er ernst. „Das kannst du ihm nicht verübeln."

Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie den Kopf von dem weißen Holz der Tür anhob. „Ich weiß." Sie stand auf und ging an Severus vorbei zu ihrer Zimmertür. „Ich glaube, ich bin dir noch einige Erklärungen schuldig", meinte sie. „Nämlich wie eine Vierzehnjährige zum besten Attentäter der Welt werden kann, ohne dass jemand auch nur eine Ahnung hat, wie sie aussieht."

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen öffnete sie zunächst einmal das Geheimfach und nahm die Tasche mit ihren Dolchen heraus.

„Das hier", sagte sie, als sie die blanken Klingen aus dem Stoff befreite, „sind meine Waffen. Die Seele eines jeden Attentäters." Sie lächelte leicht traurig, als sie die beiden zwanzig Zentimeter langen Dolche geschickt in ihren Händen tanzen ließ.

„Diese hier sind in einer Inkastadt geschmiedet worden vor ungefähr dreihundert Jahren von den wenigen Überlebenden, die noch zurückgezogen in ihren alten Stätten lebten. Die Legende besagt, dass in einem Dolch das Feuer und in dem anderen Dolch das Wasser eingeschlossen wurde."

Hermine hielt die beiden Klingen gegen das Licht und Severus, der sich auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte, konnte sehen, dass eine der beiden rötlich und die andere bläulich schimmerte. Als er wieder zu Hermine sah, bemerkte er, dass ihr Gesicht einen wehmütigen Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

„Ich habe die Dolche zu meinem sechsten Geburtstag von meinem Vater geschenkt bekommen. Das war fünf Tage, bevor er und meine Mutter umgebracht wurden." Sie lächelte traurig. „Ich kam in ein Heim, wo ich jedoch nur einen Monat verbrachte, bis man ein kinderloses Ehepaar gefunden hatte, das mich aufnehmen wollte."

„Daniel und Jane Granger."

Hermine nickte Severus zu. „Genau. Damals schien es, als läge ihnen nichts mehr am Herzen, als sich um mich zu kümmern und mich wie ihr eigenes Kind zu lieben. Die ersten zwei Jahre war es auch so, aber dann wurde Kathrin geboren und alles änderte sich. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war ich nur noch eine Last, die man sich versehentlich aufgehalst hatte.

Das Ganze wurde noch schlimmer, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Denn ab diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie überhaupt nichts mehr mit mir anzufangen. Und in den Sommerferien zwischen dem dritten und vierten Jahr fand ich dann heraus, warum sie mich überhaupt aufgenommen hatten. Sie hofften darauf, dass ich ihnen einen Teil meines Geldes geben würde.

Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, wie verbittert ich damals war. Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch schreien, aber ich durfte es nicht. Ich musste weiter das brave Mädchen spielten und zu allem Ja und Amen sagen.

In diesem Sommer machten wir Urlaub in Ägypten, um genauer zu sein in Kairo. Johnson war damals auch dort und testete eine Anwärterin, ob sie es wert war, als Attentäterin bezeichnet zu werden. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, war ich das Opfer, weil ich einen Abendspaziergang machte.

Aber dadurch, dass ich schon seit meinem vierten Lebensjahr von meinem Vater trainiert worden war und später dann von einem guten Freund von ihm, wusste ich, dass ich verfolgt wurde und konnte mich gegen die Frau wehren." Sie machte eine kurze Pause in ihrer Erzählung, während der sie gedankenverloren auf ihre Finger starrte. Schließlich fuhr sie fort.

„Es war viel mehr eine Kurzschlussreaktion, dass ich die Frau damals tötete, aber für Johnson reichte es aus, um mich anzuwerben. Ich empfand damals so viel Hass, dass es mir nichts ausmachte, sein Angebot anzunehmen. Und da ich im Umgang mit Waffen und auch in waffenlosen Kampftechniken unterrichtet worden war, war es für mich kein Problem, mich zurechtzufinden."

Hermine seufzte und ging zum Fenster, durch das die winterliche Mittagssonne hereinschien. „Mit dieser Frau von damals habe ich bis zum heutigen Tag hundertsiebenundzwanzig Menschen umgebracht." Sie drehte sich zu Severus um. „Und ich bin eine der meist gesuchten Personen der Welt."

Einige Momente lang herrschte Stille in dem Zimmer. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort oder wollte es. Nachdem Hermine so lange erzählt hatte, war die Stille kein Fluch sondern ein Segen, während dem man das Gehörte verarbeiten konnte.

Schließlich fragte Severus: „Und wie bist du zu deinem Namen gekommen?"

„Atropos? Ein Journalist ist darauf gekommen, da ihm das doch recht passend erschien. Man übernahm seinen Namen, da es auf Dauer zu umständlich wurde mich die geheimnisvolle Attentäterin zu nennen." Sie grinste schief. „Obwohl auch das seinen Reiz hätte."

„Und warum hörst du nicht damit auf? Du weißt doch selbst, wie es dir schadet."

Hermine seufzte. „Aufhören hört sich leichter an, als es ist. In der Hinsicht ähneln wird dem dunklem Orden. Wer austreten will oder zum Spion wird, wird getötet. Und dann werden keine Unterschiede gemacht, ob man nur in Rente gehen will oder sich einfach nur schützen will vor weiteren seelischen Narben."

Severus nickte verstehend und sie beide verfielen wieder in eine angenehme Stille, bis auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Knurren ertönte. Hermine kicherte leise.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir essen gehen würden?", fragte sie scheinheilig und erntete einen genervten Blick von Severus. „Nein, im Ernst. Ich habe keine Lust zu kochen, also was ist?"

„Wenn es denn sein muss?", gab Severus nach. „Ich hoffe allerdings, dass wir nicht wieder diesem Fotographen über den Weg laufen."

„Da bist du nicht der einzige", meinte Hermine. „Wenn du kurz draußen wartest, kann ich mich fertig machen", fügte sie noch hinzu und wanderte schon zu einer eher unscheinbaren Tür in einer Ecke des Zimmers.

„Ich bin schon weg", sagte Severus, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und selbst noch einmal in sein Zimmer ging, wo er sich erst einmal auf sein Bett setzte. Nun verstand er Hermine besser und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er in ihrer Situation nicht genau so gehandelt hätte. Zu sehr ähnelte es der Situation, in der er selbst zum Todesser geworden war.

°°°

Rund drei Stunden später traten sie wieder aus der _Tavern on the Green_. Sie schlugen allerdings nicht wieder den Weg zurück zu Hermines Wohnung an, sondern riefen sich ein Taxi und fuhren nach China Town.

„Wieso willst du eigentlich nach China Town?", fragte Severus, der den Sinn dieses Ausfluges noch nicht verstanden hatte, was auch daran lag, dass Hermine ihm noch keine Erklärung gegeben hatte.

„Abwarten", meinte sie nur. Warum sie auf einmal so gute Laune hatte, wusste sie nicht wirklich, aber es tat gut. „Es wird dir gefallen."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich mich in dieser Stadt auskenne wie in meine Westentasche?"

Severus seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Er wusste, dass Hermine ihm keine Antwort geben würde und so dachte er lieber noch etwas über das Gespräch nach, das sie während dem Essen geführt hatten. Sie hatten sich über die verschiedenen Länder ausgetauscht, die sie schon bereist hatten.

Severus war zwar normalerweise kein Freund von Smalltalk, aber wenn dieser sich wenigstens auf einem gewissen Niveau befand, war er keineswegs abgeneigt. Im Zuge dieses Gespräches hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Hermine weit mehr Länder bereist hatte als er und das, ob wohl er doppelt so alt war wie sie.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Taxi an einer belebten Straße hielt. „Wir sind da", sagte Hermine, die dem Taxifahrer sein Geld gab und die Tür öffnete um auszusteigen.

Severus musterte die Menschenmassen, die sich auf den Bürgersteigen tummelten, misstrauisch, als er aus dem Auto stieg und seinen Mantel glatt strich. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie bald aus diesem Getümmel verschwanden, denn es behagte ihm nicht, von so vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein.

Hermine hatte sein Unbehagen bemerkt. „Es ist nicht weit", meinte sie und deutete auf einen Laden, der tatsächlich keine fünfzehn Meter entfernt war. „Und die paar Meter lohnt es sich wirklich zu gehen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wohin die Reise ging – auch wenn er mittlerweile das Schild sehen konnte, das über dem Laden prangte, welches allerdings in Chinesischen Schriftzeichen geschrieben war.

Keine Minute später standen sie endlich vor der Glastür, die ins Innere des Geschäftes führte, und Severus konnte endlich die englische Übersetzung des Ladenschildes an der Tür lesen. „Chinesische Kräuter und sonstige Arzneien" stand dort geschrieben. Eine Apotheke? Nun verstand er so einiges.

Hermine bemerkte das Aufhellen seines Gesichtsausdruckes mit einem kleinem Lächeln und hielt ihm die Tür auf, um dann nach ihm einzutreten. Im Inneren des Geschäftes roch es nach unzähligen Pflanzen, die teilweise an den Wänden hingen, zum Teil aber auch in Schalen auf Tischen oder Regalen standen. Kurz: Es war das Paradies eines jeden Zaubertränkemeisters, der auf der Suche nach speziellen Zutaten war, für die er sonst ein Vermögen ausgeben würde.

Insgesamt hatten sie ungefähr eine Stunde in der Apotheke verbracht. Severus konnte es nicht fassen, dass er nun praktisch alle Zutaten besaß, bei denen er immer zu geizig gewesen war, um dafür Unmengen an Galleonen auszugeben. Und nun hatte er sie von Albus' Geld kaufen können.

Sie fuhren mit dem Taxi zurück in Hermines Wohnung und unterhielten sich dort über Tränke und ihre Zubereitung. Sie hatten sich kaum eine halbe Stunde niedergelassen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Hermine öffnete und Johnson sah ihr ernst entgegen. „Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn jemand anderen geben, aber man hat ausdrücklich dich angefordert." Hermine nickte und ließ ihn eintreten. Solche Gespräche führte man am besten in der Wohnung und nicht zwischen Tür und Angel, wo jederzeit jemand aus dem Fahrstuhl steigen konnte.

„Es ist wieder hier in New York, dieses Mal allerdings in der Columbus Universität. Dort findet heute eine Veranstaltung statt, auf der Professor Karl Ducane einen Vortrag über seine neueste Entdeckung halten will, die auch heute erst der Öffentlichkeit bekannt gemacht werden soll."

Hermine nickte verstehend. „Und ich soll es verhindern."

Johnson nickte ebenfalls. „Exakt. Weil der Auftrag so kurzfristig kam, gibt's auch das doppelte Honorar.

Bevor Hermine noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, hörten beide ein unterdrücktes Fluchen aus dem Wohnzimmer und sahen Severus mit verzerrtem Gesicht hinausstürzen. „Ich wurde gerufen", meinte er kurz angebunden und verschwand daraufhin in seinem Zimmer, nur um wenige Momente später schon wieder mit einer schwarzen Robe und einer weißen Maske wieder hinausgestürmt zu kommen.

„Es kann mehrere Stunden dauern, bis ich wiederkomme", sagte er, während er sich hastig die Robe anzog und sich schließlich Kapuze und Maske überzog und disapparierte.

Johnson konnte es nicht fassen. War der Mann dort eben wirklich einfach so verschwunden? Das war unmöglich! Doch als er Hermine ansah, die sich nicht im geringsten darüber wunderte, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

„Kannst du das auch?", fragte er unsicher und bekam gleich darauf ein bestätigendes Nicken. „Aber warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Das ist doch geradezu fantastisch! Deshalb entdeckt man dich nie! Es erklärt einiges", meinte er und begann im Wohnungsflur auf und ab zu laufen. „Natürlich."

„Johnson." Hermine hatte sofort seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit. „Wann beginnt die Veranstaltung?", fragte sie nur, damit sie wusste, wann sie sich auf den Weg machen musste.

„In einer Stunde", antwortete Johnson bereitwillig und Hermine fluchte. Nur noch so wenig Zeit und sie musste sich noch die Pläne des Gebäudes ansehen.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", fauchte sie, während sie in ihr Zimmer stürmte und eine Disc mit den Grundrissen aller öffentlicher Gebäude in New York City in ihren Laptop einlegte, der immer in Betriebsbereitschaft war.

°°°

Hermine hatte sich völlig schwarz angezogen und einen breiten, langen Schal um ihren Kopf geschlungen. Dies tat sie immer, wenn ihr Auftrag sie an einen belebten Platz führte. Sie schnürte ihre Stiefel fest zu und steckte die Enden der Schnürsenkel in den Stiefelschaft.

Sie hatte grüne Kontaktlinsen in den Augen, sodass man, falls man tatsächlich ein Bild von ihr machen konnte, noch nicht einmal ihre richtige Augenfarbe erkennen konnte. Schließlich war sie fertig angezogen und es fehlten nur noch ihre Dolche, die sie in die Ärmel ihres Mantels schob und an den Griffen festhielt.

Sie prüfte noch ein letztes Mal ihr Spiegelbild, bevor sie aus der Wohnung apparierte.

°°°

Vorsichtig schlich sich Hermine näher an das Gebäude. Sie verfluchte nicht zum ersten und bestimmt auch nicht zum letzten Mal, dass man nach ihren ersten Attentaten in New York City verschärfte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sprich zusätzliche Überwachungskameras angebracht hatte, aber in gewisser Weise war sie ja auch selbst schuld.

Mit einer geübten Handbewegung öffnete sie ein Fenster, das an einen verlassenen Gang anschloss und schlüpfte hinein. Sie schloss es allerdings nicht wieder sondern ließ es leicht angelehnt, so dass sie einfach wieder hinausschlüpfen konnte. Sie überprüfte ein letztes mal, ob der Schal auch wirklich alles verdeckte, dann machte sie sich lautlos auf den Weg zur Aula, wo der Vortrag in gut einer Viertelstunde beginnen sollte.

Durch ihre Adern pulsierte das Adrenalin, was ihr eine schnelle Flucht und geschärfte Sinne garantierte, als sie auf die Empore trat und von der Seite auf die Bühne sah, wo der Bürgermeister von New York gerade eine Willkommensrede hielt. Dabei hielt sie sich geschickt im Schatten, sodass sie bei Betrachtung nur wie eine dunklere Stelle aussah.

Nach einem kritischen Blick hinunter verschwand sie wieder von der Empore, da die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden zu groß war. Sie schlich hinunter hinter die Bühne und wartete in eine finstere Ecke gedrückt auf ihren Auftritt.

Endlich, nach ewig erscheinenden Minuten konnte sie aus ihrer Ecke heraus beobachten, wie der Bürgermeister von der Bühne trat und Professor Karl Ducane das Feld überließ. In einer für das Auge unsichtbaren Bewegung hatte sie ihre Dolche gezückt und war hinter Vorhang zu der Stelle getreten, vor der Ducane stand. Gefahr, dass man sie entdeckte, bestand keine, da sich jeder vor der Bühne befand um seiner Rede zu lauschen.

Lediglich eine leichte Bewegung des Vorhanges, die man auch leicht einem Lufthauch hätte zuordnen können, zeugte davon, das sie direkt hinter den Professor getreten war. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung durchschnitt sie ihm die Kehle und war genau so schnell und unsichtbar wieder hinter den Vorhang verschwunden.

Während sie aus dem Gebäude ging, konnte sie die Leute schreien hören und es war keine Minute vergangen, als sie auch schon die Polizeisirenen hörte. Doch sie war schon in einer dunklen Gasse, von der aus sie direkt in ihre Wohnung apparierte.

°°°

„Du hast den Auftrag schon erledigt?", fragte Severus mit einer merkwürdig klingenden Stimme. Er saß auf dem Sofa, die Beine überschlagen und las anscheinend mit einer Seelenruhe in der Tageszeitung. Doch wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass seine Hände zitterten.

Hermine nickte. Genau wie bei er zitterte sie leicht und bei beiden war es auf einen Überschuss an Adrenalin zurückzuführen. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen entfernte sie den Schal und ihre Handschuhe und legte sie auf die Kommode im Flur. Sie stützte sich leicht ab und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Sie spürte wie Severus zu ihr trat und zu ihrer Überraschung die Arme um sie schlang. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Hals hinab und knabberte leicht an der leicht gebräunten Haut. Hermine legte den Kopf zurück und ließ ihn gewähren. Sie wusste nicht warum sie dies tat, aber sie wusste, dass das, was er vorhatte, genau das war, was sie in diesem Moment brauchte.

°°°

Am nächsten Morgen wachten beide ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit auf. Sie brauchten einige Sekunden um die Situation zu erkennen, in der sie sich befanden: Sie lagen nackt und eng aneinander gekuschelt in Severus' Bett.

**Ende dieses Kapitels?**

Ich habe ehrlichgesagt riesige Angst vor euren Reaktionen, aber ich hoffe, ich werde es überleben. Seid nicht zu hart, ja? BITTE:euch anfleht:

Und nun zu euren Reviewantworten

**Anja:** Ja, meine Hermine ist OOC und wenn ich ehrlich bin hat mich der Film Elektra ein wenig inspiriert (sh. Auftragsmörderin).

**Bedtimestory:** Freut mich, dass dir das so gut gefällt. Ich werde mich in Zukunft beeilen, dass es schneller geht. Versprochen!

**Minnnie:** Ich hoffe, das warum ist jetzt wenigstens zum Teil geklärt. 

**ardsmair:** Nein, nein, kein Batman. :lacht: Ich finde den Namen Alfred einfach nur passend, warum auch immer. :grins:

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** So, der Name ist jetzt aber wirklich höllisch:lacht: Ja, die beiden haben sich nicht sonderlich vertraut, aber das ist ja jetzt zum Glück anders. 

**Kathi:** Ich hoffe, du bist immer noch gespannt?

**Mad Hatter:** WOW, gleich zu den Favos... huihuihui, da bin ich geplättet! Bleibt nur zu wünschen, dass es dir auch weiterhin so gut gefällt!

**Aranel Niphredil:** Ähm… :sich umschaut: Ihr? Ich sitze hier relativ allein, einzig mein Hamster ist hier noch im Raum, aber der schläft momentan. Aber das ist eigentlich egal... Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt! Es ist wirklich toll, so etwas zu hören!

**Cyberrat:** Ich glaube, du hast da eben noch mehr bekommen, über das du entsetzt sein kannst. Zumindest hab ich so das wage Gefühl... :sich im Bunker versteckt: nicht sauer sein, ja schatzi?

**Cat-Girl 48:** Ups, ertappt! Jepp, die Grundidee stammt tatsächlich aus Elektra, obwohl ich mir doch einbilde, dass ich das ganze etwas umgestaltet habe… wie auch immer … freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**neptunmoonshine:** Warum krass? Ist doch gaaaaanz logisch:trotzig ist: Ja, ich hab es schon verstanden, ich find es auch des öfteren etwas... _krass_

**Hermine Snape:** Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das so gefallen hat, wie sich die Story in diesem Kapitel entwickelt hat. Und ich kann dir auch sagen, dass es zwar zwischen Hermine und Snape langsam bergauf geht, sie aber noch nicht so schnell zusammen kommen würden, das wäre in der momentanen Situation einfach nicht passend. Aber für Hermine wird es in der nächsten Zeit ziemlich schwer werden, das ist unumgänglich. Ich hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter.

**Werdandi:** Ja, über die Familie Lysblance kommt noch so einiges. Ich weiß allerdings noch nicht, wo sie vorkommen werden. Ich hoffe, du hältst so lange durch. :verlegen am Kopf kratzt: Bis zum nächsten Chappi!

°°°

So, ich bin fertig! CU or read you soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Am nächsten Morgen wachten beide ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit auf. Sie brauchten einige Sekunden um die Situation zu erkennen, in der sie sich befanden: Sie lagen nackt und eng aneinander gekuschelt in Severus' Bett.

Sie starrten sich einige Momente lang an, bevor sie peinlich berührt die Gesichter abwandten und sich aus der Umarmung des jeweils anderen lösten. Auf beiden Gesichtern konnte man eine verdächtige Rottönung entdecken.

„Ich...", begannen sie gleichzeitig, stoppten aber sofort, als sie merkten, dass der andere ebenfalls redete. Hermine rückte ein Stück von ihm weg und setzte sich auf, wobei sie allerdings die Decke an ihrem Oberkörper festhielt. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief durch.

Severus tat es ihr gleich, mit dem Unterschied, dass er liegen blieb und sich am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hätte. Es war zwar gänzlich nicht seine Art, sich zu verstecken zu wollen, aber das interessierte ihn in diesem Moment herzlich wenig.

Er wollte gerade erneut ansetzen, als auf einmal das Telefon klingelte und sie beide aus dieser peinlichen Situation riss. Hermine schlug schnell die Decke zur Seite und zog sich in Windeseile ihre Sachen an, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer hastete und ans Telefon ging.

Severus hingegen blieb liegen und zog sich nun wirklich die Decke über den Kopf. Was hatte er sich gestern nur dabei gedacht? Er und Hermine. Eine Schülerin! Wenn Albus jemals Wind von der Sache bekommen würde, dann konnte er sich endgültig von dem Gedanken verabschieden, Vater zu werden. Falls da überhaupt noch eine reelle Chance bestand.

Nach einigen Minuten bequemte er sich mit einem müden Seufzen dazu, aufzustehen und sich frische Kleidung anzuziehen.

Als er in den Flur trat, sah er gerade noch, wie Hermine den Hörer auflegte und sich seufzend gegen die Wand lehnte. „Nicht das auch noch", hörte er sie murmeln und konnte ein Stirnrunzeln nicht verhindern.

„Was ist denn so schlimm?", fragte er, nachdem er näher an sie herangetreten war. Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum und benötigte einen Moment, bevor sie realisierte, wer hinter ihr stand. „Alles in Ordnung?", setzte er noch hinzu, als er ihren absolut geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„In Ordnung?", fauchte sie und blitzte ihn wütend an. Gleich darauf schloss sie die Augen und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie ernüchtert. „Ich habe nur gerade erfahren, dass Dumbledore zum Essen kommt. Und dann noch..." Sie ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft hängen, doch Severus wusste, was sie meinte.

Severus atmete ebenfalls einmal tief durch und legte ihr schlussendlich die Hände auf die Schultern. „Beruhige dich bitte. Mir geht es genau wie dir. Aber bevor wir darüber reden können, musst du dich beruhigen."

Severus wusste, dass längst nicht seine Stärke war, andere Menschen zu beruhigen, aber in dieser Situation blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig. Sonst kümmerte es ihn auch nicht, ob sein Gegenüber in guter oder schlechter Verfassung war.

Hermine nahm sich noch einige Momente, in denen sie sich sammelte, bevor sie nickte und mit ihm zusammen in die Küche ging. Obwohl sie normalerweise in der Küche keinerlei Magie anwendete, schwang sie dieses Mal nur ihren Zauberstab und schon landeten ein Cappuccino und ein Kaffee auf der Theke.

„Hat Albus gesagt, warum er kommen will?", fragte Severus, um die eiserne Stille zu brechen, die zwischen ihnen hing, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und schwieg weiterhin.

Sie nahm sich ihre Tasse und genoss erst einmal einige Momente lang den Geruch von ihrem heißen Cappuccino, bevor sie einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm und die Tasse wieder absetzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so aus der Haut gefahren bin, aber ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn ich vollkommen hilflos dastehe, während irgend etwas geschieht."

Severus beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck, der eine endlose Müdigkeit ausdrückte. Keine Körperliche, sondern seelische Müdigkeit. „Ich mag es genau so wenig wie du, oder warum denkst du, sorge ich dafür, dass mich alle Schüler in Hogwarts für die große, böse, schwarze Fledermaus halten?"

Auf Hermines Lippen deutete sich ein Lächeln an, falls man das Zucken der Mundwinkel überhaupt so nennen konnte.. „Stimmt auch wieder." Ein kurzer Moment der Stille folgte. „Wegen gestern..." Hermine hielt ein paar Sekunden inne, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich glaube, wir wissen beide nur zu gut, dass wir beide..."

„...uns in geistiger Umnachtung befunden haben und nicht wirklich wussten, was wir getan haben", schloss Severus trocken ihren Satz und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als loszulachen.

„So in etwa", bestätigte sie und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Wir hatten einfach einen enormen Adrenalinüberschuss", fügte sie noch hinzu. Wieder breitete sich eine alles umhüllende Stille aus, doch dieses Mal war sie bei weitem nicht so unangenehm.

Nach einer Weile ergriff Severus das Wort. „Es gibt noch etwas, was wir dringend klären müssen – ebenfalls wegen gestern. Hast du einen Platz, wo ich einen Trank brauen kann? Ich meine..."

„Einen Verhütungstrank? Das ist nicht nötig, ich habe noch einen im Bad, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." Hermine ignorierte seine hochgezogene Augenbraue und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich jetzt erst einmal duschen, damit ich gleich mit dem Kochen anfangen kann. Es ist immerhin schon elf."

Severus nickte nur und hob seine Kaffeetasse an die Lippen um sich einen großzügigen Schluck zu genehmigen. „Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit", meinte er noch halb scherzhaft, bevor sie völlig aus der Küche verschwunden war, doch dann hing er seinen Gedanken nach.

Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ihr keiner Ausbruch zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass sie mit der gesamten Situation nicht zurechtkam. Ihm würde es nicht anders gehen, wäre er an ihrer Stelle, doch er war es nicht.

Er schwenkte den letzten Rest Kaffee in der Tasse hin und her, bevor er ihn in einem Schluck herunterstürzte. Er wollte ihr helfen, doch wie sollte er es anstellen? Er hatte keine Lust, Albus zu spielen und sie wie einen Engel zu behandeln, wie er es Tag für Tag vom Direktor erlebte. Nein, er wusste, dass sie das nur nerven würde. Vielleicht... vielleicht würde er einen Weg finden...

°°°

Hermine stand in Unterwäsche vor dem Spiegel und starrte hinein. Doch es kam ihr nicht so vor, als würde sie sich selbst sehen, sondern eher eine völlig fremde Frau. Sie fühlte sich nicht so, als hätte sie so einen schönen Körper oder so klare braune Augen oder so weiche dunkelbraune Locken.

Wie in Trance bewegte sie ihre Hand zu einem roten Fleck unterhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins. _Gestern Abend_... Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte so, die sich aufdrängenden Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben können, jedoch vergeblich.

_Severus, der ihren ganzen Körper mit Küssen bedeckte..._

_Sie, die mit ihren Händen über seine Haut fuhr..._

_Sie beide, wie sie gemeinsam zum Orgasmus kamen..._

Hermines Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie hockte zittern vor dem Waschbecken. Sie starrte die dunklen Bodenfliesen an ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Ihre Hände lagen noch immer auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens und klammerten sich an dem kalten Keramik fest.

Nach einigen Minuten schaffte sie es, auf die Beine zu kommen und zog mit langsamen Bewegungen ihre Unterwäsche aus, bevor in die Duschkabine stieg und eiskaltes Wasser auf sie hernieder prasseln ließ, um erst einmal wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen. Erst danach drehte sie auch das warme Wasser auf und begann mit ihrem Reinigungsritual.

Als sie fertig war, drehte sie die Hähne zu und schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel, der direkt neben der Dusche hing. Die schmutzige Kleidung warf sie kurzerhand in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb.

Sie öffnete den Spiegelschrank und begutachtete die verschiedenen Phiolen, die sie in einem aus Weide geflochtenen Körbchen aufbewahrte. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte den dunkelvioletten, blau und grün schimmernden Trank ausgemacht und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

Schließlich trat sie aus dem Bad und tapste in ihr Zimmer, wo sie zum Fenster ging und ihre Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe lehnte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten schon wieder um die letzten Ereignisse. Warum? Warum verdammt noch mal konnte sie an nichts Anderes denken?

Wütend trat sie vom Fenster zurück und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, um sich endlich frische Kleider herauszusuchen. Während sie die einzelnen Fächer durchwühlte, fragte sie sich, ob sie der Welt dort draußen wirklich gewachsen war. Sie mochte auf die Menschen zwar sehr erwachsen wirken, doch tatsächlich fühlte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind, das nur durch sein Schauspieltalent am Leben blieb.

Endlich hatte sie etwas Passendes gefunden und schlüpfte in die dunkelgrüne Hose und in die beige Bluse mit Stickereien an Kragen und Saum. Ihre Haare ließ sie nass, wie sie noch immer waren, den Rücken hinunterfallen. Als sie schließlich in den Flur trat, hörte sie das Rauschen der Dusche aus dem Bad.

Sie seufzte leise, während sie sich daran machte, ein geeignetes Essen für den Besuch des Direktors herauszusuchen. Sie fluchte leise. Er hatte auch wirklich nicht früher anrufen können, oder? Völlig entnervt ließ sie sich mit einem Kochbuch in den Händen auf den gefliesten Boden sinken und lehnte sich an einem der Küchenschränke an, während sie das Buch durchblätterte.

Nach wenigen Minuten schlug sie das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu. Zum Teufel damit, sie hatte genug am Hut und wenn er sich nicht früh genug ankündigte, dann war das nicht ihr Problem. Nun musste er sich eben mit einer chinesischen Nudelpfanne zu Frieden geben.

Sie stand mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und machte sich daran, die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen.

°°°

Severus stand an dem großen Fenster im Wohnzimmer und blickte gedankenverloren auf den Central Park hinab, der in vollkommenes Weiß gehüllt war. Lediglich an der Stelle, wo David Miller ermordet worden war, war das blasse Grün vom Rasen zu sehen.

Nach einigen Minuten vernahmen seine Ohren, die nach jahrelanger Todessertätigkeit besonders auf leise Geräusche aufmerksam reagierten, eine Tür, leise Schritte, und wieder eine Tür. Anscheinend war Hermine im Bad fertig.

Er seufzte laut und vernehmlich, bevor er sich von dem Fenster abwandte und mit großen, wiegenden Schritten selbst das Bad aufsuchte, um sich ebenfalls eine Dusche zu gönnen.

Als er ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später wieder hinaustrat, konnte er leises Fluchen aus der Küche hören. Obwohl ihm noch immer einiges im Kopf herumgeisterte, konnte er sich ein kleines, fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war doch erstaunlich, wie schnell man unangenehme Gedanken verdrängen konnte. Sein Grinsen vergrößerte sich um einiges, sobald er in die Küche getreten war, denn nun konnte er den genauen Wortlaut der Flüche hören.

„Verflucht seiest du, Albus Dumbledore, dass du deine Nase überall hineinstecken musst!", zischte Hermine, die gerade dabei war, Hühnerbrustfilets aus dem Kühlschrank zu fischen. Ihre Laune hatte sich mit jedem Handgriff, den sie machen musste, immer weiter verschlechtert und war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schließlich in den Minusbereich angelangt.

„So schlimm ist es doch nicht." Severus konnte sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, was wohl daran lag, dass er ihn mindestens einmal in der Woche von irgendeinem seiner Kollegen zu hören bekam, wenn mal wieder irgendetwas – seiner Meinung völlig stumpfsinniges – beschlossen worden war.

Ein Fehler, wie er alsbald feststellen durfte, denn Hermine hatte gerade nach einem geeigneten Messer gesucht um die Filets in Streifen zu schneiden, als sie seine Worte gehört hatte. Und eine Attentäterin mit einem scharf geschliffenen Messer in der Hand, sollte man sich mit ihr auch noch so gut verstehen, war nicht das, was man gerne sah.

„Wer von uns beiden rastet denn hier gerne aus, wenn Dumbledore mal wieder einen seiner glorreichen Einfälle hatte?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während sie das Hühnerfleisch mit schnellen Bewegungen zerlegte.

Severus lief ein unangenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter, bevor er mit einem Schulterzucken kapitulierte. Er wusste genau wie sie, dass dieses kleine, scherzhafte Wortgefecht nur deswegen ausgetragen worden war, damit sie sich kurz hatten ablenken können. Schweigend setzte er sich auf einen Barhocker vor der Theke und sah ihr beim Kochen zu.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass dich deine Adoptiveltern einfach so in den Ferien alleine weglassen?", fragte er nach einigen Momenten. Er bemerkte, wie sich Hermine kurz versteifte und in ihrer Arbeit innehielt, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?" Er nickte. „Sie wissen gar nicht, dass ich hier bin. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Alle Kosten, die während dieser Zeit angefallen sind, habe ich selbst übernommen. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob mein Zimmer bei ihnen überhaupt noch steht."

„Und in den Sommerferien?", hakte er überrascht nach.

„Habe ich ihnen erzählt, dass ich in ein Feriencamp für Hogwartsschüler fahren würde und da sie es mir ohne zu murren abgekauft haben, beließ ich es dabei." Hermine vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Sie fürchtete sich schon vor dem Kommentar, der nun unweigerlich folgen musste.

Doch stattdessen hörte sie nur ein lautes Seufzen von Severus, der sich die Schläfen massierte. „Du bist vollkommen verrückt", meinte er nur und verzichtete darauf, den besorgten Lehrer a là Dumbledore oder McGonagall zu mimen, zumal er wusste, dass es bei ihrer Situation unangebracht war.

„Ich bin eine Gryffindor", widersprach Hermine lächelnd, bevor sie weiter arbeitete.

„Ja, das kommt erschwerend hinzu." Als er ihren entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte er sich ein leises Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und auch Hermine grinste belustigt. Ein leises Plopp riss sie aus ihrem lockeren Gespräch.

Im Türrahmen stand niemand anders als Albus Dumbledore, der sie fröhlich anlächelte, so weit es sein Bart zuließ. „Schön, zu sehen, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagt", begrüßte er die beiden.

Hermines Laune sank binnen weniger Sekunden in unendliche Tiefen, doch sie zwang sich, ihr fröhliches Lächeln zu behalten und den Direktor zu begrüßen, während Severus nur höflich mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Scheint, als wäre ich gerade richtig bekommen", meinte Dumbledore und inspizierte den Inhalt der Pfanne, der mittlerweile recht lecker roch.

„Geben Sie mir noch eine Minute, dann können wir essen", erwiderte Hermine.

°°°

Etwa zwei Stunden später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa bzw. auf dem Sessel und führten eine belanglose Unterhaltung, bis auf einmal das Telefon ging. Hermine wusste, dass es nicht Johnson sein konnte, da dieser immer noch sauer auf sie war und es möglichst vermeiden würde, ihr auch nur einen Auftrag zuzuteilen. Etwas ratlos nahm sie deswegen den Hörer ab und bereute es keine drei Sekunden später, kaum dass sie sich gemeldet hatte.

„DU VERLOGENES MISTSTÜCK! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, DEINEN VATER UND MICH DERMASSEN ANZULÜGEN?", schallte es ihr aus dem Hörer entgegen. Schon nach den ersten Worten, nein Buchstaben, hatte Hermine gewusst, wer der wütende Anrufer war: ihre Adoptivmutter. Sie musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Ihr blieb aber auch wirklich nichts erspart. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachsinnen konnte, wie schlecht es ihr doch ging, setzte Jane Granger auch schon erneut an.

„ZU UNS HAST DU GESAGT, DU BLEIBST IN DIESER TEUFELSSCHULE, UND IN WIKRLICHKEIT GEHST DU NACH NEW YORK! VERLOGENER GEHT ES WIRKLICH NICHT MEHR! DU WIRST JETZT AUF DER STELLE IN DAS NÄCHSTE FLUGZEUG STEIGEN UND NACH HAUSE KOMMEN!", zeterte sie weiter und das in einer Lautstärke, sodass auch Dumbledore und Severus bequem zuhören konnten.

„Mutter", wollte Hermine beginnen, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„JETZT KOMM MIR NICHT MIT DEINEN FADENSCHEINIGEN AUSREDEN AN! DU KOMMST NACH HAUSE! OHNE WENN UND ABER! ICH-"

„_Mutter_", begann Hermine erneut und dieses Mal hätte man mit ihrer Stimme Stahl ohne Probleme schneiden können. „Du kannst mir nicht befehlen, nach Hause zu kommen, weil ich nach dem Zauberergesetz schon seit drei Monaten volljährig bin. Und außerdem ist das Haus in Oxford nie mein Zuhause gewesen! Es war immer hier in New York oder zumindest in den Vereinigten Staaten, aber ganz bestimmt nicht in Oxford! Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe Besuch!"

Mit diesen Worten legte Hermine den Hörer auf und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Damit hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet und deshalb musste sie zuerst einmal eine passable Erklärung vorweisen können. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie langsam anfing zu zittern, erst als Severus ihre Hände ergriff und sie festhielt, wurde sie dessen gewahr.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er leise, während er sie besorgt musterte.

Dumbledore, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts gesagt hatte, lehnte sich nach vorne und betrachtete Hermine über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg kritisch. „Was meinte deine Mutter damit?", fragte er ernst.

„Das, was sie gesagt hat: Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich in Hogwarts bleibe, bin allerdings nach New York geflogen." Hermine löste ihre Hände aus denen von Severus und massierte sich leicht die Schläfen.

„Und wie kommt es dazu, dass du deine Eltern ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken anlügst?", hakte Dumbledore nach, der nicht gewillt war, sich mit so einer knappen Erklärung zufrieden zu geben.

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken korrigierte Hermine den Direktor. „Adoptiveltern. Sie sind nicht meine richtigen Eltern, was auch diese Kluft erklärt, die zwischen uns herrscht." Erst das überraschte Gesicht von Dumbledore machte ihr bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Und wer sind deine richtigen Eltern?", fragte der Direktor.

Hermine zögerte. Noch konnte sie ihre Herkunft verschweigen, aber mittlerweile wusste sie nicht mehr, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Kurzerhand raffte sie all ihren Mut zusammen, den sie als Gryffindor besaß und beantwortete die Frage. „Jean und Victoria Lysblance", lautete die knappe aber alles sagende Antwort.

„Aber... das ist nicht möglich... Jean und Victoria Lysblance sowie ihre Tochter wurden vor über elf Jahren während ihres Urlaubs auf der Halbinsel Yucatan ermordet!" Man konnte ihm nur zu deutlich ansehen, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie aufstand und zu einer Vitrine nicht weit vom Sofa ging. Sie öffnete die Glastür und holte eine kleine, reich verzierte Holzkiste heraus, die das Wappen der Lysblances trug – eine Lilie.

An der Vorderseite des Kästchens war ein goldenes Schloss eingearbeitet, das sie nun mit einem kleinen Schlüssel öffnete, den sie immer an einer Halskette bei sich trug. Vorsichtig, fast liebevoll öffnete sie die Schatulle und förderte eine kunstvoll gearbeitete Halskette mit einem Lilienanhänger aus geschliffenem Diamant zu tage.

„Reicht Ihnen diese Kette als Beweis?", fragte Hermine und betrachtete den überraschten Dumbledore, der mit so einer Bestätigung ihrer Aussage wohl nicht gerechnet hatte.

Immer noch etwas benommen nickte er. „Ja, das reicht vollkommen." Er schwieg einen Moment lang und suchte offensichtlich nach den passenden Worten, während Hermine die Kette wieder wegschloss und das Kästchen zurück in die Vitrine stellte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz. „Zu dem eigentlichen Grund, wegen dessen ich gekommen bin. Ich wollte dir vorschlagen, Hermine, dass du deine Jahresabschlussprüfung schon am Ende Januar, sprich in fünf Wochen, machst und dann als Praktikantin die letzten fünf Monate in Hogwarts bleibst. Was hältst du davon?"

Nun war es an Hermine überrascht auszusehen. Mit so etwas hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und nach Severus' Gesichtsausdruck hatte er es wohl auch nicht getan.

„Weißt du was, du sagst mir am besten bescheid, wenn du aus den Ferien zurückkommst. Ich muss jetzt nämlich nach Hogwarts zurück. Frohe Weihnachten, euch beiden", sagte er noch, bevor er mit einem Plopp aus Hermines Wohnung verschwand.

Hermine ließ sich immer noch geschockt auf die Couch fallen. „Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Also wirklich, Hermine, du solltest etwas mehr auf deine Sprache achten. Du fluchst viel zu viel", sagte er ernst, wurde aber wenige Momente später von seinem Grinsen verraten.

„Haha, sehr witzig. Ich erlebe hier gerade, was es heißt, von einem Dumbledore überfahren zu werden und du reißt Witze. Wirklich sehr aufbauend", erwiderte sie nur und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick a là McGonagall, wenn sie wütend war, doch er tat ihn mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

°°°

Der nächste Morgen brachte ein eisiges Erwachen, da sie offensichtlich vergessen hatte, die Heizung anzumachen. Leicht fröstelnd quälte sie sich aus ihrem Bett und zog sich zuerst einmal eine etwas dickere Stoffhose und einen kuscheligen Pullover über, damit ihr wenigstens einigermaßen warm war.

Erst dann ging sie hinaus aus ihrem Zimmer um sich in der Küche einen heißen Cappuccino zu machen, als sie etwas in ihrem Wohnzimmer sah, was dort überhaupt nicht hinpassen wollte. Verwundert und mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Hermine den Weihnachtsbaum, von dem sie wusste, dass sie ihn definitiv nicht aufgestellt hatte.

„Wer zur Hölle-", begann sie, besann sich dann allerdings eines besseren. Natürlich! Alfred. Niemand anderes wäre auf solch eine Idee gekommen! Nur er konnte es bewerkstelligen, einen geschmückten Tannenbaum in ihre Wohnung zu bringen.

Hinter ihr konnte sie ein scharfes Einatmen hören, sodass sie sich umdrehte und Severus im Türrahmen lehnen sah. „Verflucht, was ist das denn? Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Albus? Der alte Narr hat sie aber auch nicht mehr alle!"

Hermine kicherte leise. „Nein, das ist nicht von Dumbledore, sondern von Alfred", erwiderte sie und ging auf den doch recht schön geschmückten Baum zu. „Mal sehen..." Sie hockte sich davor und inspizierte die Geschenke, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Schnell hatte sie ein paar aussortiert, die sie Severus entgegenhielt. „Die hier müssten für dich sein."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Warum bist du dir so sicher? Wer würde mir etwas schenken?"

Hermine grinste nur wissend und hielt ihm nur weiter die Geschenke unter die Nase. „Nun mach schon auf", meinte sie und wandte sich dem bedeutend größeren Rest zu, der noch unter dem Baum wartete.

Während sie das alljährliche Geschenk von den Weasleys auspackte und den Pullover skeptisch betrachtete, öffnete Severus langsam sein Geschenk und betrachtete überrascht das Buch über chinesische Zaubertränke, das aus dem dunkelgrünen Papier fiel.

„Hermine..." Ein Blick der Klasse „Wer? Ich?" traf ihn und er wusste bescheid. „Danke", meinte er nur und erntete ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt", erwiderte sie und wandte sich dann wieder dem Geschenk zu, dass sie gerade auspackte.

Er blätterte durch die schon etwas vergilbten Seiten des Buches, als er auf einmal ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen hörte. „Hermine, was-" Seine Frage blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er den Grund sah, warum sie so überrascht aufgekeucht hatte.

°°°

**Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht allzu übel, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Das nächste wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, weil ich glücklicherweise Ferien habe.**

**Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte nicht sauer sein, ja?**


End file.
